


Malediction

by Eiress, Kiosi_684



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiosi_684/pseuds/Kiosi_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Dean have an understanding which leaves them open to pursue others. However that in no way prepared Dean to meet Lisa's neice, who due to circumstances beyond her control finds herself needing a place to stay. Dean allows her to live with them, then he meets her for the first time and sparks fly. Can Dean fight his temptation to Lisa's neice or will he be hit with the full malediction (whammy)</p><p> </p><p>(there will be lots of smutt, but it may take a bit to get there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is erotic fiction. It may not be read by anyone under the legal age of his/her community. It may contain descriptions of erotic acts that are immoral, illegal, or unsafe. Do not take the events in this story as proof of the plausibility or safety of any particular practice. . It should not be read by anyone who is offended by the concept of underage sex or nonconsensual/rape, it makes no representation of any actual persons living or dead. The story is written for entertainment purposes only.

[](http://s240.photobucket.com/user/sassycatmuse/media/malediction_banner_zps03fd93e2.jpg.html)

Banner By Bre

He had watched them lower the casket into the ground. Confusion, anger and all his other emotions tied into one giant ball in his gut. His father had barely paid any attention to anything; most likely buried up to the gills with his own guilt and grief. It didn’t take a genius to know what he thought when he looked at him, hell he had even said the words to him when they came to inform the family as the cops call it. John, his dad, had wished it was him, lord knows if he knew how to trade places with the kid, he would’ve done it in a heartbeat, that’s how it was. Sammy was the golden child, and he was replaceable. 

He had practically raised the kid from the time they had been young. His mom had died from something nobody had heard of before. Of course, he had been too, damn young to understand then. The only words his father even spared him back then was, ‘You’re his big brother, you’re responsible for him’. And just like that, he had taken care of him, while his dad took long trips to different places, different towns, moving in women to be their mothers. Sometimes they were lucky and they got a decent woman who catered to them, mostly Sammy, even back then his soul was gone the moment his mom died. Most of the time, the women just tolerated him, hell he didn’t care as long as they were good to Sammy. The only time he took offense was when the not so nice ones went to hit Sammy. You could pretty much yell, beat him to death and he would shrug it off, but nobody placed their hands on Sammy. So those were the ones that he was glad when his dad came back and found out that they tried to hurt his favorite, the one he was constantly told would go places, the one who brought home the A plus papers to be put on the fridge, he had long since realized there was no place on the fridge for his accomplishments. Not to mention, D’s and F’s had no reason to be there anyway. But it never really mattered to him anyway, as he knew from the time he took on the responsibility, ‘It was always about Sammy.’ 

He had graduated school, mostly because the teachers were tired of his attitude, it wasn’t that he didn’t have intelligence but why bother with the books, when he knew he would end up with whatever job his dad told him to get. After all, as long as he made sure Sam was alright, it was all good. He had a mind like a steel trap, that was what one of Dad’s friends told him, it was that same friend who took him under his wing and taught him how to channel that anger, and later that same friend left him his construction business, house the works, not that he became a millionaire overnight but it looked like finally someone, somewhere had finally noticed he was worth something and rewarded him. He would much rather had Rufus here on this earth still teaching him all her knew about the business but that was just Dean Winchester’s luck. 

It was no surprise two months later; his Dad came to him, and told him about a girl, with a little boy, the same one he had been hiding for the last 5 years…Sammy’s son. 

Sam had meant the world to him, and when he died, Dean had felt like the rest of anything good of him had died too. But this was a second chance, another chance to do the things for his little brother he hadn’t gotten a chance to. 

Once again, his dad, who had never had anything good to say to him, told him. Sammy never knew about the boy. He kept the girl quiet by taking care of her, but the agreement was the girl kept her mouth shut. She didn’t tell Sam and she didn’t ruin his life. 

Lisa Braeden. She wasn’t bad as far as women went. Dean had banged her on more than one occasion. But apparently, the night Sam celebrated his first year of Stanford; he had done a lot more celebrating than anyone knew. That night had produced Ben, when Dean saw him; he knew right away; Sam’s son. The dark hair, the complexion, the dimples, and the eyes that were so soulful it was like they looked right through you. He knew what he had to do without even asking. He moved Lisa and Ben in mere weeks later. 

Their relationship hadn’t started right away; it was something that gradually happened. It wasn’t love, it sure as hell wasn’t dulcet choirs, but he was a man and if it was there, he definitely wasn’t going to turn it away. He made sure Lisa didn’t have any delusions about it leading to marriage or any kind of commitment on his part. He would take care of the both of them as long as they needed him, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure both of them knew he would never turn his back on them.

Sam; he hadn’t been fair, he had been killed, it still didn’t make any sense in the world to him. Sam had it all, and it seemed ironic that the Winchester whose life was like a storybook was the one who got shafted. He was an attorney for a huge corporation in Los Angeles, house in the suburbs, a debutante as a fiancée. The world was his oyster, and then one night Sam stopped off at that dam convenience store and some dick, who was strung out on Crystal-meth and nothing left to loose, shot Sam when he was trying to keep him from killing innocent bystanders. The witnesses told him and everyone, Sam died a hero, just like his brother. ‘Died saving the world’


	2. A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy arrives

Chapter 1__ A New Era

Buffy’s father would never win ‘Father of the Year’ that was a given, but for the most part, she had learned early in life; in order to get along with her father, smile politely and just ignore the rules he made. They were mostly for show anyhow, when he was trying to impress the newest of his young fiancée’s. Buffy could never understand why he had to be engaged with the carousel of women that came in and out of their life. So when he told her he was engaged for the fiftieth or could’ve been the ninetieth time. (She stopped keeping track years ago), she did what she always did, smile politely then get the hell away from the latest ex-future Mrs. Summers. Who cared anyway, it wasn’t like her dad cared what she thought, as far as he was concerned, he only had a daughter when it was convenient for him, and/or made bonus points on women or his business. She was an accessory he kept around; an accessory that was supposed to be seen and not heard. 

Her mom had died about six years ago, a brain tumor. It wasn’t fair, it shouldn’t have happened. But when did the world care what she thought, Her mom was perfect, well not exactly perfect but as far as moms went, she was irreplaceable. Because of her family dynamics, Buffy learned to be independent at an early age, she detested overbearing authority. It wasn’t like she couldn’t follow rules; she had no problems with rules, as long as they made sense. Another thing she had was an independent streak; push her too far and she was outright defiant. This tended to get her into trouble a lot; it wasn’t that she didn’t respect her elders or believe there shouldn’t be rules. It was just rules were sometimes made to be broken and sometimes there were extenuating circumstances.

When he dad got married, it completely threw her for a loop; she didn’t believe he would actually go through with it, her dad wasn’t known for his faithfulness even when he was married to her mom. The women no doubt, either didn’t know her dad too well or was looking for a baby-daddy, someone to take care of her kids. Did this woman really miss the boat on that one?

Eve was young, Buffy assumed her to be somewhere in her 20’s and she had three kids. The kids were spoiled but otherwise normal children. She made every attempt she could to make the new Mrs. Summers to feel at home. But the new Mrs. Summers apparently decided her mission in life was to push every single button on Buffy. 

Buffy would try to go out of her way to include Eve and her children in showing her acceptance of them, but no matter how hard she tried; Eve would deliberately sabotage it and tell Hank, (Buffy’s father) that Buffy was intentionally trying to make her and her children feel like outsiders and unwelcome. Her father of course decided that ‘the Buffy’ accessory needed to be elsewhere, it was no surprise her father told her, ‘he would be looking into her living with one of their relatives. 

Hanks, relatives with the exception of her grandmother, wanted nothing to do with Buffy and Nana Summers barely remembered where her teeth were, so staying with her was out of the question. It took exactly six months to find a willing relative to take her in, her moms half sister; Lisa. Buffy could remember her, for the most part…she was decent, and she had met Ben on several occasions. The little boy was definitely a future heart-breaker. She had no delusions about what the set-up was about. Lisa needed a babysitter and Buffy would probably be watching little Ben for the majority of the time, with the exception of school. But it wasn’t like she didn’t like kids; she had even volunteered to take the community children around for Halloween, as part of a program at her school. But to be away from the ‘Mother of all -Evil’ she would have watched ‘Children of the Corn.’ Ben however, was a sweet kid and she didn’t mind, and she knew it couldn’t be any worse than it was in the ‘Summers’ house; also known as ‘Satan’s nostrils or anus’ both were equally acceptable descriptions.

Lisa had called her earlier in the week, to let her know, her boyfriend, who she lived with, had agreed to let Buffy live with them, as long as she helped with Ben. No surprise there, but it wasn’t that big a deal to Buffy. She liked kids, Ben was a sweetheart, and it was the least she could for them rescuing her from being sent to a reform school. Didn’t even know how her dad was going to swing that, since she hadn’t broken any laws, but he had connections, so anything was possible. 

She packed all her things, which was a lot but she had a feeling, she wouldn’t be coming back here, ever. Not to mention, she doubted her dad would bother with keeping in touch, as far as he was concerned, he had unloaded a no longer needed- fashion accessory. At least her dad had bought her a ticket to go to what was sure the middle of nowhere. She had never heard of Cicero, probably some Podunk town, but didn’t really matter, she only had to stay for a couple years, till she was eighteen, then she would be nobody’s problem, she would have sweet freedom. Of course, if Lisa needed her to stay nearby, to still help with Ben, she would. She was a person that always showed appreciation for those who went out of their way to help her. She also needed to thank Lisa’s boyfriend, for doing this, he didn’t know her from Adam, so him willing to take in, what was a stranger to him, and letting her live there, that was beyond the call of kindness. She smiled to herself, this would be the beginning of a new era for her, and she was going to make sure that Lisa and her boyfriend both knew how grateful she was.


	3. Out of The Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face to face meeting and the games begin.

Chapter 3 Out of the Blue

Buffy had just settled all the boxes in her room that her aunt had given her. She hadn’t officially met her aunt’s boyfriend but she did want to thank him, so Lisa sent her to the garage for that opportunity and to tell him dinner was ready.

 

Buffy came down the few steps that led to the garage, "Uh...Hi, Dean, right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh Sorry, I'm Buffy...Summers. Lisa’s niece. She said I'd find you out here."

"Oh, right. She said you'd be moving in today. So, what do you want?"

"Yeah...well...I just thought it might be nice to meet you and introduce myself...which I've done and to say thank you..." She walked closer to hold out her hand. "For letting me move in....you saved me from being sent to some reform school which you totally don’t seem to care about..." Buffy babbled on, "But at least to let you know how much I appreciate this and you won’t regret it. I will do everything I can to make it worthwhile or so you benefit...I think that’s right but you know what I mean."

"Really? Well, a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to be in a reform school with a bunch of idiots. So, I thought 'Why not?'." he said smiling at her, "And besides, your Lisa's niece. Had to help out somehow." 

"My dad...me and the new missus don't really see eye to eye and that was the only place left, if you guys hadn’t taken me in...Thanks again for that and the compliment. That’s sweet of you. So...is there anything you need me to do? While I'm out here...I mean I just want to be useful."

 

'Oh, there are a lot of things you'd be useful for, sweetheart....' he thought. “Well, I'm a sweet guy. I wanted you to have a safe home. So, here you are! And no, not much for you to do right now. Besides, wouldn’t want a pretty thing like yourself to do any hard work.” 

Buffy blushed when Dean was being so sweet, it was unexpected and nice to be treated kind for a change unlike her home where ...Buffy was enemy number one.

"Wow, Lisa said you were gorgeous - she didn’t mention the charm thing...I hope all the guys here are as sweet as you..."

"Well, I wouldn't say as sweet as me. I'm the sweetest one of them all! The rest are alright though." he said, grinning.

"That's good to know. Lisa's lucky she has someone like you. Might take some getting used to...not much experience with nice guys."

"Really? Well, not sure you'll find anyone here though. But that's just my opinion. Some guys can be real douche bags."

Buffy shrugged, "Eh, not really big on the dating scene anyway...mostly a loner and besides the guys in LA? Unless your dad is a big music producer or can get them a part in a movie, they consider you a waste of time but doesn’t matter right now - school should take most of my time and I plan to help with Ben."

"Well, you never know when the right guy might come around." he said with a charming smile, "Right! Your Ben's new babysitter too. He's excited that your here." 'So am I.' he thought.

"I love Ben so much. I don’t know if he told you but when Lisa would visit Sunnydale, he and I always spent at least a few days at the park and the beach. But don’t imagine there’s much beach here, is there? Cause I hate that I won’t get to wear my bikini as much."

'Buffy in a bikini? Now, that's a sight to see.' “Well, from what I can tell, he sure does love you too. And I’m not too sure about the beaches. Might be some, but not as big as the one's in LA. We should head there sometime - All of us." he added. 

Buffy gave Dean a genuine smile, "Your making me feel really at home...you don’t know how much that means to me. Are you always this inclusive with new people?"

 

"Only with the people I like." he said smiling, 'And you are something that I like. A lot.' he thought, "But I'm glad you feel at home. Wouldn't want it to be awkward or anything. So anything I should know about you? You have any criminal records? Rob a bank? Have a homicidal ex boy-toy?" 

"What would you like to know? I'm an open book and no criminal records. Got caught once with a group of girls smoking in the gymnasium. They almost set it on fire and of course I got the blame but that’s back when my mom was alive and she smoothed it all over. No bank robbing of any kind. The only money I have is the money I get for usually part time jobs, which I may have to get one but I promise it won't interfere with Ben's schedule at all and I had only one boyfriend in my entire life. He shared his jelly beans with me and it was love from then on out.” She laughed then snorted, "No… seriously, no real boyfriends back at my dad’s, between school, cheerleading, part time job, didn’t leave much time for relationships...so no ex evil- demonic boyfriends to worry about."

"Cheerleading, huh? Didn't take you for the peppy type. And that’s all a relief to know. Wouldn't want some criminal running around the house, now would we?" 

"Me? I got lots of pep, but I won’t be doing that here. I plan to be productive and be as useful as possible. Gotta earn my keep and no - don’t want any bad influences around Ben, I plan to be the best cousin he ever has, which reminds me I need to see when you have time to let me know Ben's schedule. Lisa said since I'm gonna be here she can take that job at Spa’grala. Said she was the yoga instructor but since me helping with Ben, it gives her more time, so she can take the manager position and my job is to alleviate the burden so you have more time for stuff you need to do."

"That's not a problem. She gave me the schedule somewhere around here. And yes. Since your here, I have a lot more time on my hands to do...other things."

 

"Good, anything you need me to do, just let me know. Here to help...so you can show me the schedule thing later. Um...I guess I should get out of your way. Don’t want to be a bother. And oh almost forget, Lisa said dinner should be ready as soon as the pizza arrives."

 

"Alright. Thanks for the message. I'll be there in a few minutes." ‘Man that is one hot piece of ass. She'll definitely be in my bed soon enough. I just have to get her to agree. But right now, I need to take a cold shower.' When Lisa told him her niece would be moving in, he figured they would be coming back with some little bubble gum chewing valley girl, but what greeted him when he was glancing out the window earlier was anything but. She was freaking beautiful. Long blonde silky hair, tan, firm T&A. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He realized in that moment in time, ‘He was so fucked.’


	4. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust pervades the mind and attacks the senses

Chapter 3_Forbidden Fruit

Lisa was standing in the kitchen, observing Buffy and Ben. She was glad Ben liked Buffy. It made everything so much easier. The fact that she no longer had to worry about a babysitter was a bonus. She could take that job at the spa that allowed her to travel, and she would have more free time with Buffy living with them. The best part of all was with her niece, she knew Ben would be safe. She looked up when she saw Dean enter from the garage door, "I think, this is really going to work out, don’t you?" Lisa handed Dean his plate she had fixed a few minutes before he had arrived. She stood back smiling and observing. The laughter rang out from the other room catching both Lisa and Dean’s attention. She noticed Dean’s quietness. He had been absent when Buffy arrived, but Buffy had insisted on searching him out to thank him. It was obvious by Dean’s intent stare; he was pleased with how well Ben was taking to her.

"Yeah, I do. He loves her company so it should work out great for them." Dean leaned against the counter, watching the interactions between the two. He ate from his plate, while his eyes stayed glued to the two playing some board game in the family room. That in itself was a wonder. Usually you couldn’t drag Ben away from the television or Game boy (without the threat of time out, or no video games) but his cousin being here less than 6 hours and he opted to play a non-electronic device.

"She's really filled out since I saw her last, almost didn’t recognize her. We may have to put up an electric fence to keep the guys away." She tittered. Buffy had really changed since she had seen her back in August when her father had remarried. She was becoming a beautiful woman. Lisa could see a bit of Joyce in her mannerisms. That brought a smile to her face.

Dean almost snarled out loud. His eyes burned with anger at the thought of any boy coming near the girl he was suddenly craving a taste of. He clenched his jaw and said, "Yeah. We really should. Get some dogs too, to keep watch for any of them." 

Lisa appraised Dean with a questioning look, but shrugged it away. Dean was always protective of people around him. She hoped Buffy was prepared for that because once Dean decided you were part of his life; then you pretty much stayed under his protection.  
"Not that we have to worry too much...Buffy’s pretty sharp...and she’s a good girl...." Lisa added and fixed her own plate while simultaneously watching the byplay and listening to the conversation of her son with Buffy.

"Yeah, sure. But you never know what those little ass-wipes are up to now-a-days. As long as she does what she's told then she's good." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Concentrating on different aspects of Buffy. Her face, her chest, and all her other attributes.

"I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. She has a fiery spirit but I've always heard that makes for a more passionate person." She said eating some of her potatoes off her plate and finally had a seat at the counter facing the family room.

‘And more of a good lay.’ Dean thought to himself, "Well, if you say so. As long as she takes care of Ben then she's okay. He seems to be enjoying her company more than he did the other babysitters."

"They've always gotten along good, even when Ben was younger. He always adored Buffy...she dotes on him, and spoils him rotten so make sure she doesn’t ruin him completely."

"Nah, kid's got a good head on his shoulders. He knows not to go completely over-board with people who spoil him."

"I put her in the room near Ben's, down the hall, but not near ours." Lisa said, "I already called Snyder for her records to be transferred, so she won’t be able to go to school until they arrive, so she'll have about a week or so of nothing to do... feel free to take advantage of her free time..."

 

'Oh, you can bet that I'll make good use of her free time.' "Alright, she's not going to have a lot to do here though. Not until Ben gets out of school. Maybe she could help around the house." Dean shrugged outwardly but inside was thinking of all the things he would like her to do. He had plans, big plans and they all involved around Buffy, being naked, and spread eagle on a bed, and he was about to get a taste of that delectable body and have her screaming while her hot, sweaty body was begging him to fuck her. He knew that was one thing that was going to have to be on the horizon and he couldn’t wait.

 

"That's up to you... you decide what you want her to do...oh and do you want to add her on your insurance for medical...?" She added, thinking since she knew Hank and the possibility was he wouldn’t keep insurance on her, and Buffy was a young girl, it was important that she stay healthy, especially since she would be depending on her for a lot of things in the future, Ben among other things.

"Just let me look into some things first. I'll handle it from there and add her on for insurance." He had never had a problem keeping his composure dealing with the opposite sex, hell he could give Gene Simmons from Kiss a run for his money in ‘How many women have you slept with?’ His gaze darted toward her voice. Sucking in his breath, his eyes traveled up and down her body, from the moment his eyes fell on that body of hers. He knew he was going to have her, all of her, for as long as he wanted.


	5. Insane from The Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily chores arouse the senses.

Chapter 4 Insane from the Mundane

Dean had come home early, his mind had been constantly on one thing all day, of course he could just have someone check up on the house, but for some odd reason, he wanted the thrill of just enjoying looking at the young hot thing, now living at his house. When he pulled in, he noticed someone on a ladder, cleaning the windows. He was wondering who it was, it didn’t dawn on him that the object of his fantasies was right in front of him.  
He walked up to the ladder, noticing the shorts and how much was visible. Sweet ass, wonder if there’s a thong under there? "Uh? Excuse me?" 

Buffy hadn’t heard the truck pull in, but she had noticed a flash in the corner of her eye, and pulled her earplugs out, and turned slightly on the ladder. "Oh hey." She gave Dean a cheery smile.

'Buffy?! How the hell couldn't I have known that?!' he thought with his wide eyes, "Oh, hey. Um, what are you doing up there?" He placed one hand on the ladder below the little temptress.

"Washing windows, matter fact this is the last one." Buffy bounced when she got to the bottom rung and jumped off the ladder causing her breasts to bounce. "Haven't gotten to the lawn yet, might haveta wait till tomorrow." She turned her watch to look at the time, "Wow, you’re early. Everything okay?"

 

His eyes were focused on her breasts when he realized that she'd asked him a question, "Um, uh, yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Just thought I'd get off work a little early."

"Ah, trying to play hooky, huh?” she giggled, “I made some lemonade it’s in the kitchen. Or didja need me to do anything else? Want me to continue on with my list?”

"Uh, list? What list?"

Buffy reached behind her to pull out a folded up piece of paper out of her back pocket. "The chore list. Thought you left it for me...musta been Lisa..." She shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. It gives me something to do.”   
She handed Dean the list she had taken from her back pocket. He unfolded it, surprised at some of the things on the list. He looked through the list once she handed it to him; there were so many chores on the list he didn’t know how they fit on one piece of paper, "Um, yeah. This is a lot to do. Didn't know there was all this stuff left to be done around the house."

Buffy smiled broadly taking her knuckles and fake shining them on her collar, "Got most of ‘em checked off too, didja notice?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I noticed. That's good. Most girls wouldn't have done any at all. Might've broken a nail."

"Okay, yeah- my nails do need some serious damage repair but not like I can't talk my aunt, who happens to work at a spa, to maybe give me an early Christmas prezzie." she laughed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" He gave her a flirty smile, "So. What else do you plan to do today?"

"Hmm dunno, figured that maybe I could take a break at some point and grab some snacks or something. First gotta get some grime off me though,” Buffy tugged on her sweaty shirt, "Oh didja need me to do something?"

 

"Oh, no. No, I just thought that you were going to be doing chores all day. Take a break. You deserve it."

"Well...I don't want anyone mad...Lisa may not like it...may think I’m trying to slack or something."

 

"Nah, she won't mind. Besides, you’ve already done most of these chores already, you’re far from slacking. You’ve done more than enough. Go. Take a break. Shower if you want, you’ve earned a break.” 

"Thank you...you just make sure Lisa knows I did not slack at all." Buffy tugged on her shirt, trying to fan herself, "Wanna have a glass of lemonade with me?"

 

"Don't worry. If she asks, tell her I said you could have a break. You can finish the rest tomorrow. And yes. I'd love to have some lemonade with you."

 

Buffy grinned to Dean, "Then that’s all I needed to know, now I have a valid excuse." She walked toward the door which lead back into the kitchen, but stopped when she realized Dean wasn’t beside her, when she looked back, she noticed Dean hadn’t moved yet from his original spot, "Aren’t you supposed to be coming with me?" she asked.

Dean was caught up in the way that ass moved, it was so firm, he could tell just by looking, he could almost imagine how good it would feel in the palm of his hand, or how good it would feel to spank. He was so caught up in his thoughts; it took a second for him to recognize her talking to him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, sorry." he said walking in the kitchen with her.

She pulled two glasses out from the cabinet and poured the lemonade filling them and then pushed one glass across the surface towards Dean. "So what do you do? Lisa didn’t really get into what you did for a living. I mean what kind of job do you have where you can leave early? Must have it in with the boss right?"

 

"Actually, I am the boss. I own a construction site here."

"OOOh, big boss man," She joked, "So people haveta listen to you. Must be pretty cool to be the head cheese, huh?"

 

"Hmm, yeah. You could say that. I mean, it gets tough sometimes but I always manage somehow. Being the boss is not as easy as you think sometimes but…I love my job, so I wouldn't change anything."

Buffy leaned on the counter just watching Dean talk, 'He is so cute. Gawd I should really stop staring, but part of me cant help it...Oh well, at least there’s something pretty to look at when I'm home.' Buffy thought, "I can only imagine, always sorta been in charge of myself...so dunno if I could handle being in charge of a bunch of people.” she sipped her drink then her eyes widened and she asked excitedly, “I hate to bother you, but is there like a mall or anything nearby?"

 

'Damn, she's hot as hell in her little outfit. I wonder what she'd be like in bed. I bet those sweet lips would look dam good wrapped around my…Shit. I should stop staring or she'll get freaked out.' he thought, "Um, yeah. I think there should be." 'A mall? Hell no! She is not going out like that, where every other guy can look at her.’ “There's one nearby. But I don’t think you'd like it much. Has a lot of creeps that go over there every now and then." 'Gotta figure out a way to keep her from going anywhere looking like that.' he thought.

She wrinkled her nose and scoffed, "Oh pulease...creeps I can handle. I just dare them to stand between me and a shoe sale...they may be scarred for life." Buffy giggled

 

"Yeah, but you never know. They might have something on them or....something. But if you want to go, I'll be happy enough to take you."

"You don’t haveta...besides might wait till Friday night. Take Ben to the movies or something, so you and Lisa can have time to yourselves." She waved it off.

 

"No, I don't mind at all. Really. I'd gladly take you anywhere. You know, since you don’t have anything fun to do around here.”

"Thanks, that’s so nice. Today is no good though...don't want to be late for Ben. He asked me to be come pick him up from school. He said he’s got plans for me. I'm sure I'm gonna either be playing a video game or taking him to the park.”

"Oh. Alright. But if you need a ride, don't be afraid to ask. I'm here if you need me." He paused, his drink still in his hand and he had yet to take a drink, "Alright. Do you need me to drive you two over to the park? Or hang around? I don't really have anything to do, so I don't mind hanging with you or driving you." 

"Sure, you might be a lil bored, but if you want to hang around us, doesn’t bother me and I’m sure Ben would be fine with it too."

"Alright then! It's settled. But remember if you need a ride anywhere else, just ask. I'll take you." 'In more ways than one, baby.' 

Buffy looked at her watch, "Thanks," She looked at the clock on the wall, gauging the time, she had to make sure her watch was keeping time, the time zone change had really done a number on her and she awoke extra early since she wasn’t yet used to her new residence, "Speaking of things to do...I better go shower and change, can't exactly look like this when I go around actual people." Buffy pointed to her outfit.

"Oh, right. Go ahead. Do you need me to drive you to pick up Ben?"

"You can, I was just gonna walk, always can use the exercise..." She thought to herself, "Yeah if you don’t mind then maybe if he wants we can just go to the park from there."

"Okay. When you’re finished, I'll drive you to pick him up and we'll head to the park. Better than sitting around the house doing nothing." Suddenly a thought popped into his head, 'I wonder if she's a screamer? Well, I'll find out sooner or later. And I’d prefer sooner.'


	6. Sneak Peeks

Chapter 5- Sneak Peeks

 

Buffy almost forget when she came in from working in the yard that her shower was broken, the pressure was off or something. When she told Lisa, she told her she would have Dean, look at it when he got home, which she also added Buffy could just use the one in her and Dean’s room. 

 

The bathroom was awesome, garden tub, shower stall, and if bathrooms were, a fantasy this one would be it, marble countertops, walk in shower, stone tile, but her favorite was the garden tub, she really needed to ask if she could use that one day, when nobody was home, because this was definitely a tub that would go hand in hand with ‘Calgon, take me away.’ but then again, Dean owned the house, no reason him and his girlfriend shouldn’t get the bathroom that was able to house a family of four in a small village. She was so ready for the shower, she was sweaty, and she had undressed when she remembered her shower was broken, so she scooped up a robe just to walk down the hall when she entered the spa –like bathroom.

 

She flipped up the shower switch before grabbing a fresh towel, placing it down before easing beneath the hot spray, moaning quietly as she let it beat down on her sore muscles. She hummed softly as the soft water cascaded down her back, soothing her tired muscles. The best part of all was the shower setting had rainforest. She could almost fall asleep in here, not that that was an option, but she had to shake herself several times to keep her eyes open. Adjusting the angle of the head of the shower nozzle, she leaned against the side of the enclosure, closing her eyes as the water pounded on her. When she was finished, she hadn’t realized the towel wasn’t near her reach and her eyes were a little irritated from soap she had accidentally gotten in them. So she stepped out of the shower to be met with Dean, his eyes locked on hers and her completely naked, she grabbed the towel, blushing the entire time.

**  
Dean rubbed his eyes, he had yet to find Buffy, he had peeked in her room, and there was no sign of her. When he walked closer to his room, he remembered, Lisa had told him something about Buffy’s shower needing to be fixed. He smiled as he realized this was the perfect opportunity to get a full look of her and appear completely innocent. He quietly crept into the room, and opened the door, and when he saw her, she had her eyes closed, water, sliding over her luscious curves, if he didn’t already want her, that picture of her covered in water, steam surrounding her and her lips parted would be enough to make him want to screw her six ways to Sunday. Without knowledge she was being watched she had water in her eyes and stepped outside the shower, shutting off he water and reaching for her towel, when she turned around, Dean blinked as if he had just walked in and turned around, with a sly grin on his face, “I’ll just …” He pointed back out the door to his room.

Buffy was blushing down to her roots, she was speechless and how did you face someone who had just seen you naked, granted, she knew Dean didn’t see her as anything other than Ben’s babysitter, it was still an uncomfortable feeling and it was humiliating for your Aunt’s hunky boyfriend to see you sans- clothes. When she came into the room, she immediately began to apologize; hopefully he didn’t get mad she used the shower.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for that little hot temptress to come out; he had to school his features to hide the lust that was almost at a fever pitch.

Buffy stepped out nervously avoiding Dean’s face, and she pulled on the robes belt.  
"I am so embarrassed; I should’ve like locked the door or something. Lisa said it would be okay, I guess she didn’t tell you there’s something wrong with my shower and ..." Buffy blushed unable to look in Dean's face, "I'm sorry...and completely embarrassed...and I think I'm gonna go away...somewhere far where I can go hide ..."  
She walked halfway to the door.

"No! No, it's okay. Really. I should have knocked to see if anyone was in there first." Dean said getting up from the bed. It was more than worth it to see her without a stitch.

"It’s your shower, your room, who would be in here normally other than you or Lisa? Its my fault and whew...its just...no handsome guys have ever seen me naked and I am so totally babbling and still so- so embarrassed that you saw me like that...or should I say ashamed -very."

"No. You have nothing to worry about. All is good. Like I said, I should've knocked. And you have nothing to be ashamed about. With a body like yours, you should be proud." He said and gave her his most charming smile.

Buffy continued to blush, "Uh, thank you and still it’s ...wow...” She fanned her face, "Kinda hot in here...I...uh...need clothes...that I will find in my room...yes...my room...where I'm going to go now."

"You really have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. You have a body that any girl would kill for. So don't beat yourself up about it."

"Thank you...I know that you’re being nice...so thank you but I don’t and and...Wow even in an embarrassing moments you know what to say to a girl, don’t you?"

"Well, when it comes to you? Yeah. And I meant what I said. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Thanks." 

'Man, what I'd like to do to her and that hot body of hers. She'll be mine soon. And I'll have what I've been wanting the moment I saw her.' He was defiantly going to have to spend some time in the spank bank tonight; he didn’t think anything was going to calm him for awhile.


	7. Domain Of Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander makes an appearance...

Chapter 6- Domain of Dean

 

Buffy was going stir crazy being at home all the time, it had been a few days since the shower incident and Dean never brought it up, so thankfully she was starting to get over it, she was surprised when Dean came home early again, but she suspected he felt sorry for her because she was here by herself all the time. He actually, besides being a total Baldwin, was very easy to talk to. He went above and beyond to try and make her feel at home. She was currently in the family room, straightening up when the doorbell rang, she glanced at the clock on the mantle, it was too early for Ben and he wouldn’t ring the bell and his friends didn’t come by till he got home. She was getting ready to answer when Dean came into the room, and answered it before she could ask him if he wanted her to. She shrugged but took the magazines in her hand to put on the coffee table when she noticed the guy who had lurked around when she walked Ben to school.

Xander came to the door nervously, he had heard talk that a new girl was in the neighborhood, and he had seen a young blonde come out in the morning and walk the little boy who lived here to school and she was also hot, so he had to make his move soon or the other boys at school would scoop her up. Not to mention, he was getting sick of the woman he usually went to see. She was the best teacher in the world when it came to sex, but she also liked bondage and she tended to get a little carried away in the roleplaying.

"Hi, Dea- I mean Mr. Winchester. My mom says you just had your niece move down from Los Angeles and I thought maybe I should get to know her and help her learn her way around since she’s new and she's gonna go to the high school which I go there..." he laughed nervously, "I mean I know we both go there but could I talk to her so I can introduce myself and maybe show her around...?" Dean narrowed his eyes, so the little prick finally decided to show himself. Sniffing around his woman, no, that wasn’t going to work.

"Yeah. Well, that's nice of you, kid. But I don't think she'd want to --" Dean stated, clearly intent on slamming the door in his face without any guilt on his part.

Buffy came up behind Dean with a friendly smile, she had heard the conversation and had moved closer out of curiosity. When she got closer, she was surprised to see the boy who had been lurking when she walked Ben to school a couple times, he would wave, but when she said hello, he would disappear. She had no clue where he went off to, she assumed he was just shy, guess she was wrong since he showed at her house.

"Hi, I'm Buffy..." Buffy gave the dark haired boy, a gentle smile, "So what's the what?"

"As I was saying, and asking your uncle...”

“He’s not my uncle...just my hero...” She chuckled playfully and glanced back at Dean.

Xander stood nervously on the stoop, practically holding onto the insides of his pockets to not jingle the change inside, “Well uh...wanted to offer to show you around...”

She held onto the door, “Wow, that’s so super sweet of you... really ...but I'm waiting for my cousin, so we can go to the park."

“I could go with and we could get to know each other...”

“Again that’s really nice...but Ben tends like to have me to himself... maybe another time?”

Dean had watched the boy practically drool on his Buffy, he wanted him gone as in this second, and the only way to do that was to get Buffy away from the door to put a barrier back in between her and the dumbass boy from across the street, "Buffy? Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

She glanced back at Dean, with the door still open but moved closer to him and further away from the door, “Uh sure, be right back..." She spoke to Xander who still was standing at the door, shifting from foot to foot.

Dean moved back to the door, gripping the knob in his hand practically snarling at Xander, “Look, she said no. Now run along and play with the other kids." He slammed the door in the boy’s face, not bothering to look to see if he was still talking, "I need to talk to you, Buffy."

She had never seen Dean be so rude before. He, since she got here, had been so sweet and even-tempered, and she was shocked, "Okay, that was a little mean, doncha think?"

"No. I don't. You're not going to go anywhere near that boy." He pointed out towards the door.

"Why? He seemed perfectly harmless." She said.

"No, Buffy, he's not harmless. That's what they want you to think at first. He's a little freak and you’re going to stay away from him."

Buffy sighed. She didn’t want to be angry because it was coming from a good place. Dean felt the need to protect her, but the guy was probably only being nice and he kind of looked like he could probably use a friend or two, not to mention she was new, so any and all people who wanted to help her was gladly accepted, "I know your trying to protect me and it’s really sweet but I can take care of myself. And he did seem a little on the freakoid factor but guys like that tend to be harmless - a little doofy but harmless."

 

"You’re still not allowed to see him or hang around him. He's a bad influence."

“Okaaay- You seem a little angry...did I do something?”

He sighed and tried to calm his nerves down, "No. No, you did nothing wrong. Just…don't go anywhere near him or his friends. I mean it, Buffy."


	8. The Lady in Red

Chapter 7- The Lady in Red

 

Buffy had been up since Lisa has left for the morning. Morning wasn’t exactly her favorite part of the day, but with Lisa’s list getting longer and longer each day, that was the only way she seemed to be able to get everything done and still have time to relax and not be busy when Ben got out of school. She was a little surprised when she walked in the kitchen hours later to see Dean back from work, she was going to ask him if everything was okay, but it was his house and he was his own boss so he could pretty much do what he wanted, not to mention, it really wasn’t any of her business. She bounced in the kitchen and gave him a chipper greeting, “Oh hey, you’re here. Hope the coffee is still okay, I made it a couple hours ago and wanted to give you guys one less thing to do, as well as give me a- caffeine fix.”

"Yeah, it's good. Thanks. So, how was your morning?"

"Not bad so far, it’s still a little early..." Buffy got a smile on her face, "Hey you’re not afraid I’m like gonna burn the house down, right? Cause you've been hanging around a lot lately…" Buffy teased.

"Nah, why would I think that?" he said, smiling. "Besides, I doubt you'd burn the house down. You're way too small to burn down a big house like this."

"OOH my innocent act worked then..." She giggled, "Seriously, you can trust me, - despite what my dad may say; I can be very responsible."

"Don't worry. I know you're a responsible person. And I trust you. So, don't even think about it."

"Good, don’t know if my aunt agrees, her lists keep getting longer and longer, but finished them all. Got up early and everything."

"Well, that’s good. You can always use that free time to do something for yourself. And I'll make sure to talk to her about those lists of hers. Didn't think there was much to be done here but if there is I can always hire a maid instead of you doing all the work."

"Nah, don’t want to seem like I’m complaining and it gives me stuff do and gets a little lonely by myself anyhow.” She sighed, “Don’t know anyone yet, so…” She trailed off and thought of something Dean could actually help her with, “Could I get your opinion on something? Need a guy’s opinion…needja ta be totally honest?”

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"It involves an outfit and I’m not really sure about it... think its best I try it on and show it to you."

"Alright. Go ahead. I'll wait down here."

**  
Lisa had given Buffy several outfits, the night before. They weren’t exactly things she would buy for herself, she loved the panties and bra sets, and there were a couple things she would consider keeping for special occasions, but there were at least three outfits that she knew were not her type and for lack of a better word, made her look like a hooker. A high priced one but none-the-less a streetwalker. She had walked up the stairs back to her bedroom, where she had hung the questionable outfits, especially the red dress, it was nice as far as outfits went, but way more revealing then she would’ve chosen or wanted. She felt like she had fewer clothes on than a playboy bunny.

The dress was made of a filmy material, low cut in front with a crossed halter over the cleavage with a bare back and very form fitting. If it had been any tighter, her camel-toe would have been visible. She released her hair from the ponytail and shook her long blonde locks out. She was attempting to at least not look like she had cleaned the house with her hair and maybe the outfit wasn’t as bad as she thought, and at least attempting to make herself presentable might show she was honestly trying to give the outfit a chance.

She made her way down the stairs, turning to enter the kitchen. Dean’s back was to her as he was looking out the window over the sink; coffee still in hand sipping from his mug.

"So uh what do you think?'

He took his eyes off the back yard, thinking about whether he might want to put in a pool when he turned around still drinking his coffee. When he looked at what she was wearing. He had to turn his head to the side and spat out the coffee, “Um- uh- that's- um-" he stuttered, “Where the hell's the rest of it?" 'What the hell? Is she trying to torture me? Where the hell did she get that, anyway?' 

Buffy grimaced, looking down uncomfortable at her feet, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Lisa got it as a first day of school kinda thing but when I saw it? Made me speechless. She got me a bunch of outfits but this one makes me feel like I’m advertising...these." She pointed to the area around her breasts, "It just screams ‘look at me’...and the rest just..." She shook her head, “What do you think? I mean I don’t think this is good for school, maybe more of a club?" She shrugged, glancing to Dean and waiting for his reply.

"Uh no. No, no, no. I don't think that'll look too well for school or the club. You might… I don't know, get cold or-or something might snap off and you don't know... I don't think you should wear it all. Just my opinion though. But you should really take my advice."

"The only problem is – I don’t wanna hurt Lisa's feelings. She was trying to be helpful and she knows how my dad is, he’s not very supportive, money-wise…or actually any-wise. I hope he didn’t make you any promises. The dress is nice and the thought was …” She trailed off, “It’s just not me…it’s a Jocelyn designer original…do you have any idea how much this dress alone costs? And how many outfits I can buy with the money that paid for it?”   
Dean was mesmerized at her chest. Damn those babies were sweet and tasty looking, they would fit perfect in his mouth, and he bet those babies would fit in the palm of his hand too. He snapped up when he realized she had stopped talking. "Um, I wouldn't know. Not that knowledgeable in the clothes department and their cost. I just like it, grab it, and buy it. But tell you what. Since you don't wanna hurt Lisa's feelings and not to mention you shouldn't be wearing a dress like that anywhere, I'll take you to wherever she bought it from and you can return it and use the money on something else. What do you say?" he asked. He was trying to focus on anything other than those plump little mounds in front of him, and trying not to imagine them in his mouth. He took several glances at them when she wasn’t looking. 'Damn, she's hot. What I'd do to get a piece of that tonight...' his thoughts running rampant through his mind. 

"So you don’t think Lisa would get mad if I return it? And I can walk to the mall or wherever it came from. Shouldn’t be too hard to find out where it came from, it’s still got the tag on it somewhere.” She turned in a circle noticing the tag in the awkward place on her side, "Um could you like take a look and see where it says it’s from..."

"Um yeah, sure." He put his mug down and walked over to her. He took turns, glancing at her ass and down the front of her dress from behind. "Um it says, Elite Fashions?" He’d never heard of that before. 'Probably one of those girly stores.' 

"So you’re not familiar? Hmmm better, look in the phone book then. The other outfits aren’t nearly as bad. Do you think they’ll take it back since I don’t have the receipt?”

 

"Don't worry about it. If there’s to be a problem, I'll be there to take care of it."


	9. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy sees a glimpse of Dean's power.

Chapter 8- Influence

 

Buffy walked into the Elite Fashions boutique. She had several hours before Ben got home and would have plenty of time to shop, since Dean had driven her instead of her walking. The place smelled of opulence, she had a bad feeling they were going to give her a problem.

There were at least two sales ladies, one in the back carefully arranging the clothes for the wall display and another older lady who had scrutinized her the minute she stepped into the upper scale shop. 

Buffy waited patiently as the woman gave her glances looking her up and down then began to go back to a list in front of her. She cleared her voice, hoping to get the woman’s attention but to no avail. As soon as the phone rang she was back to pretending Buffy wasn’t there. So much for customer service with a smile.

Finally the older lady with the bun on her head and the scowl across her visage, motioned Buffy forward with a look of contempt.

Buffy disregarded the woman's dissecting glare and began to explain, "My aunt got me this dress a couple days ago, and I need to return it..." She placed the red dress on the counter, being extra careful not to wrinkle it.

 

The lady who’s name tag said, ‘Melanie Kendall’ obviously wanted to deal with whatever the little insignificant girl wanted with her and be done. Buffy got the distinct feeling like she was under a microscope and if the woman’s nose turned any higher she was in danger of drowning if an unexpected downpour appeared. Her tone of disdain was obvious, “What seems to be the problem with the dress?”

“Oh nothing, it’s a great dress, but it’s just not me...” She held her tongue, truthfully if she wanted the lady to take the dress back. To give her a chance to spend some money on clothes she might actually wear, then that means she had to be as cordial as possible.

“I see,” Melanie gave Buffy another once over, looking over the rim of her glasses, “Of course you have the receipt, I take it?”

Buffy felt a little embarrassed and bit her lip shyly, “Actually no, my aunt is Lisa. Lisa Braedon...”

The lady interrupted her before she could finish, “Yes. We know Lisa. She’s one of our best customers and a fine upstanding woman.” She continued then shot Buffy another look of disdain, “She didn’t mention she had a niece. Without a receipt or having your aunt with you, I’m afraid we’ll be unable to help you…

“But, its from your shop, it’s still got the tag.” Buffy held the tag on the dress up to make her point.

“We have no proof that you didn’t just steal the dress,” The woman once again, gave Buffy a look of disapproval but actually moved closer as if to grab Buffy’s arm.

 

Buffy gasped and was irritated. It was one thing to not be able to return it, and it was another entirely different story to be accused of stealing. Before she could go into a nice rant, Dean popped his head in the store.

"Is there a problem here?" He stuck his head halfway in the door, he really didn’t like going shopping, but for right now, it gave him an opportunity to spend time with Buffy.

Melanie had her head on the screen searching as if trying to find proof that Buffy had actually stolen the dress and continued speaking without noticing who had entered the store, “Yes, there is. This girl seems to think we don’t know a scam when we see one. Brought one of our designer originals back without a receipt and claims her aunt bought her the dress.”

“I didn’t steal any…”

"She didn't steal it, lady. Now would you take back the damn dress?"

Melanie finally glanced up; her entire face and demeanor changed the minute she realized who had accompanied the girl. She spoke nervously, “Mr. Winchester, you know this girl?” The sales lady began to peruse Buffy more carefully as if trying to figure out why Dean Winchester was with the slip of a girl. 

"Yes, I do. And I need you to take back the dress. She doesn't have a receipt but she’s telling the truth."

The other woman from the back with light red hair rushed forward pushing the other woman back, “Of course, Mr. Winchester. We’ll take care of this right away…” She glared at the other woman, both looking at Dean as if he was the commander in chief of the United States and his word was law. “Would the young lady like to choose something else or just a refund?”

Buffy raised her eyebrow at the immediate change of atmosphere and attitude once Dean entered the shop, “The money is fine, thanks.”

The red head didn’t bother with formalities merely opened the drawer, and put the money in front of Buffy without so much as a snicker. The other lady who had been pushed out of the way, kept silent. “You have our complete apologies and our promise this will never happen again. We’d like to make it up to your female friend here. Here’s a gift certificate of any item in the store when she chooses to come back…for your trouble.”

"Yeah, that'll work." he said.

The lady nervously made up the gift card to hand to Buffy practically swooning to make Dean acknowledge her. Buffy merely watched the scene with a minimal of words. When they left back to the car, he slid into the driver’s seat and she turned in her seat “Okay, what gives. Are you like a movie star and I don’t know it?"

“Nah...I’m a powerful man to know. They listen to anything I say." he smirked

"Wow, must be great when you need to be late on a bill." Buffy chuckled, “So, Dean...any other secrets, you wanna tell me?”   
"Maybe. But I'll never tell." he said smiling sweetly at her, all the while, thinking of how nice she would look in his bed and possibly covered with chocolate or wax. He internally smiled to himself as he put the truck in gear and backed out, headed to the mall.


	10. Dean’s bad day.

Chapter 10, Dean’s bad day.

 

The whole day had been a complete disaster; he had two of his people call in sick, his secretary, and his best foreman. He had missed out on lunch and he hadn’t been home in time, to see what time Buffy had gotten there, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, it was just he didn’t want any males in the vicinity of the neighborhood to get any ideas about thinking she was available; Because she wasn’t and wasn’t going to be. 

When he pulled in late into the driveway, his mood was already foul. Then the fact he hadn’t been with any of his regulars to tramp down his sexual appetite which had been sorely underfed as of late. The problem was he wanted blonde, and not just any blonde but the blonde who currently resided down the hall from his bedroom.

When he came through the door, the smell of home cooked meal wafted under his nose, man, the house had never smelled so dam delicious. Lisa never cooked, she always ordered out or they went out to eat, but then he hadn’t moved her in for her cookery skills.

So far from what he tasted, Buffy was a pretty decent cook. He knew she mostly cooked for Ben but made more to be helpful. Shit if only he could find a quicker way to get her into his bed, then he would’ve been in heaven. He rounded the corner watching her as she sat at the counter, her bare tanned legs swinging back and forth, and he knew she only wore those cut off at home, but damn if she only knew how bad he wanted to flip her up on the counter and just start eating her till she screamed. At the moment she was concentrating on whatever she was doing, and twisted her hair in her fingers in that cute little way when she was thinking.

 

"Hey, what’re you doing?"

"Homework....yay...How was work?"

"It was fine. How was school?"

"Samo, samo....dinner will be ready in about ten...hope chicken parmesan is okay..." 

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'm starving."

Buffy shot him a sweet smile, "Oh before I forget Lisa called, and she won't be home tonight, something about inventory and may have to go out of town this weekend..."

"Oh. Alright, guess it's just you, me, and Ben then, huh?"

"Well for most of the weekend...I have a hot date on Friday, so you can have that night all to yourself..."

"Oh, really? And who is this date, your going on, with?"

"A really cute guy...and he's unbelievably sweet..." Buffy shot up out of her seat, opening the oven and the waft of fresh French bread filled the air. "Almost ready..." 

 

"So, who the hell is he then? Maybe I know him." 'If I don't, I'll just find out who he is and kick his ass!' he thought to himself

"Yeah, you do know him...we won’t be out too late, he's got a pretty early curfew..." Buffy opened the pot on the stove taking it over to the sink to drain the noodles...She reached over and turned off the oven... "Don't worry...we won’t get in your way..."

"Curfew? What kind of guy has a curfew? And an early one at that. So what will you and this boy be doing?" 'Must be some sort of mama's boy if he has a curfew.'

She shrugged, "Yeah, I mean unless you just want us to hang out here all night, which I don’t know how he's gonna feel about that...I mean we could rent some movies, not sure if we'll stop off at one of the little cafe's by the theater or whether I'll make something here, guess its up to him..."

 

"You could stay here if you like. I mean, I wouldn't mind at all and it's no trouble either." 'No way, are they going to be out of my sight.' he thought, "And what about what you want? Does he always get what he wants?" 'Dick.'

Buffy moved around the kitchen, gathering her books and preparing dinner, and nonchalantly answering Dean, “Well, haveta see, I'm gonna haveta ask him, after all I did invite him...but come on, surely you don’t want to be stuck hanging out with me and my date."

 

"No, no. It's really fine. You're not going to be a bother or anything. Really, I don't mind at all."

"Still, gotta ask him, what he wants to do...So I'll let you know..." Buffy began to slice the bread and grab the plates from the cabinet stretching high on her tip toes to reach them, "Oh, ummm would you get the cups, I cant reach ‘em, and let Ben know dinner is ready..." 

 

"Yeah, sure." he said, distracted as he grabbed the cups from the high cabinet. "But if you do have him over, let me know. Never know might be a total douche or something. Might have to rough him up a bit." 

Buffy chuckled, "I don’t think he’s gonna go for watching a movie here, and believe me he is the furthest thing from a douche...and no offense I think he could take you..."

Buffy took each plate filling them and placing them on the table, " Ben and I are having tea, what did you want to drink?"

 

"Um, anything is alright. Maybe a beer?" he asked, "So did he actually say he could take me? Gonna have to be some sort of massive wrestler or something to take me down. Bet I could kick his ass, though since I doubt he is some massive wrestler."

"Okay, be right back with the beer, it’s in the fridge in the garage, or did you bring some in last night?" She asked while she bustled about, "No, he would never brag about something like that, I mean from what I can tell he really has a lot of respect for you...so don’t think he would like attack you, if that’s what your worried about, no, its more of I just don’t think you could..."

 

"Okay, so who is this dude anyway? Since he has a lot of respect for me, as you put it, and I supposedly know the guy, who is he?" 'Once I get a name, I'm gonna kick some ass.'

"Is the beer in the frig, in here?" She shrugged, "Never mind, I see it..." She handed Dean a fresh beer, all the while, kept avoiding the questions, she was having way too much fun playing with Dean, "Why do you need a name...he actually thinks highly of you...he told me so himself, Oh do you like salad, Ben won’t eat it, and since Lisa won’t be home," she opened the cabinets searching for various items... "So did you call Ben yet, he needs to wash his hands, besides you can just talk to him on Friday when we have our date."

"Ben! Time for dinner!" he called out to the doorway of the kitchen then turned back to Buffy, "Buffy, why won't you just give me his damn name already?" he said trying to keep his anger and jealousy under control

She tried to keep the laugh out of her voice, "You can wait...I was thinking of wearing that other dress Lisa bought me, you know the blue one with the one strap, and the bare back....or do you think that’s a bit much for dinner and a movie?"

"Um, yeah! You don't think it's a bit much? And on the first date too?" he asked incredulously,

"I dunno, want to make a good impression, after all, I see a lot of dates in our future..."

"What?! You hardly know the guy! AND you haven't even been out on your first date yet! Which by the way, you’re not going to go on until you tell me his freakin' name already!" he said getting more and more frustrated with her.

Ben came into the kitchen, breathing deeply, "I'm hungry...."

Buffy pointed to his seat, "Already made you a plate, Ben, what do you think, should I wear the blue dress your mom got me or do you recommend something else for Friday..."

Ben had a seat and began to munch on his bread, "I like the green skirt, you look pretty in it...doncha think so Dean?"

 

"Yeah, she looks real pretty." he grumbled, "Buffy, are you going to answer my question or what?"

She shrugged, and made her way to her seat, "Ben, Dean wants to know who my date is? Do you think I should tell him?"

 

"You told Ben? You told him but you won't tell me?" he asked, then turned to Ben, giving him a tight smile, "Yes, Ben. Who is Buffy's date? What's his name?"

Ben looked confused for a second, "It’s still a date if the girl pay's right?"

 

"You're gonna pay for him?" he asked Buffy, "What kind of guy doesn't pay for the girl on the first date?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Of course, I told you, I'm the one that asked him, and he's name is Ben..." Buffy waited for Dean to catch on.

"Ben? Ben what? Tell me his whole name already!"

"Really, we can talk about it later, let’s eat...I'm starved....oh and I made chocolate chip cookies for desert."

 

"Buffy! Would you stop avoiding my questions?" he almost yelled, he then turned to Ben, "Ben? You know who Buffy's date is right?"

"Uh huh," He nodded as he shoveled the food in his mouth.

"So would you please tell me who he is then?" he asked, trying to stay calm for Ben's sake. He was really pissed that Buffy wouldn't answer his questions.

"I'm her date..." He grinned, "She's gonna take me to the movies and dinner, I'm gonna pay for the popcorn..."

Buffy tittered while she waited for Dean to understand.

He was in a state of shock for a while, "You- you're her date?" he asked Ben then turned to Buffy, "He's your date?"

She giggled, “Yep, toldja he could take ya."

"Well, why didn't you just say he was your date in the first place?" he asked obviously relaxed at the fact that she wasn't going out with some random douche who asked her out. "We could have saved a lot of time, you know?"

"What, and spoil all my fun...you don’t know how bad I wanted to laugh for the last twenty minutes...So now you know, Ben is my date...he said he'd never been on a date before but had heard you guys talk about it, so I promised him, I would take him which reminds me Ben, Dean wanted us to watch movies here but I told him, that was up to you."

Ben shook his head, "No way, ‘Wreak it Ralph’ is playing...oh can we get burgers from Connors too?"

“Up to you."

"Well, that was because Buffy here, wouldn't even tell me who her mystery date was. But now that I know it's just you, you guys can go out to where ever you want. Just don't stay out too late."

Ben looked heartbroken, "But I wanna stay out at least until 10?"

His face softened at the look on his face, "Oh, alright! You can stay out. But only until 10!" he said trying to be stern.

Buffy giggled, "I did warn you that you couldn’t take him, didn’t I?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're still not completely off the hook about that little stunt you pulled, missy."

"What, come on, it was funny...you totally shoulda seen your face, especially the part about him really respecting you and stuff..."

"It may have been funny for you, but I was about to blow up! Never do that again." he said pointing a stern finger in her direction. He wasn't actually mad at her. He was more relieved. Mostly for the fact that she wasn't going out with some boy.

Buffy frowned, "Why? You were actually mad ...you can’t be serious... I would think regardless of whom my date was, you would love a day without having to deal with your girlfriends spazzy niece..."

"No, Buffy, I'm not actually mad. Just don't pull that on me again. Got it? And you're not "spazzy.” I actually enjoy your company."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Right, come on...anyhow...yanno I appreciate your being all macho-protective but you do know I can take care of myself..."

"Yeah. Sure. And I'll believe that right after I see it. And even if you do, I'm always gonna wanna protect you." he said sincerely

"Sweet but not necessary...So how's the chicken? As good as Lisa's" 

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, yes. This is definitely better than hers." he said smiling and definitely more relaxed now that he knew, that she was not going on an actually date.

Buffy grinned, "Good, we just won’t tell her," Buffy winked.


	11. Coffee Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (special note to MissGooglyBear, thanks so much for betaing this chapters so quickly)

Chapter 9- Coffee Clash 

Buffy sat the shopping bags near her feet, to avoid being crushed by passersby. She leaned the bags beside her at the table, "Thanks so much for going with me. I know the horrors of shopping; most guys woulda bailed after the first half hour.” Buffy giggled, "Hey, since you suffered through, how bout I buy you a coffee as a thank you? I have some money left over."

"That's alright. I'll pay. You should save the rest of your money."

“Oh come on, just making them return the dress was help enough. You gotta let me... didn’t have to touch my savings, I have enough left over after my sale excursion and to buy a coffee, I even have enough to get Ben a treat.” 

"Well, if you’re that sure then okay. I'll let you buy me some coffee. But only because I know you won't take no for an answer.”

"Good, glad you accepted your defeat. Cause you know I was so not gonna let you pay-" She broke off as a waiter appeared beside their table and looked at her expectantly, Buffy returned his smile.

The waiter was young, probably in high school or college. His dimples deepened once he appraised Buffy. Dean however also saw how the young punk was checking her out and not liking it one bit. His scowl returned to his face when Buffy’s face wasn’t directly on him.

“Hi. My name’s Scott. What can I get you today?”

She paused for a second, “Half Caff- double latte. And ummmm…that Tiramisu is totally giving me the eye.” She motioned towards Dean, “And anything he wants.”

 

Scott laughed with a flirty edge, “Wow, a girl that pays….where have you been hiding? Obviously not from around here, I take it.”

"She's only paying because she's being relentless about me paying. And no, she’s not from here. Now, why don't you scurry off and get our coffee?"

"That's right, I am relentless. Glad you realized that early...and no, he’s right. Not from here but I’m here now and so far not too bad of a town, and yes please bring me the Tiramisu soon...I’m starving." 

The waiter wrote down the order obviously focusing more on Buffy then walked away slowly.

"So, hey do you want some?" Buffy pointed to her cake that the waiter had returned with sooner than she expected, and lingered making sure she caught his eyes when he talked to her.

“Be right back with the coffee.” The waiter said.

“Thanks.” She returned, enjoying her sweet treat.

'Hell yeah, I want some! Little tease. And I’m not talking about the cake.' "Um no, no. That's fine. I'm not really hungry for any of that." 'Yes, you are!' He was fantasizing her riding him into oblivion and those lips, he could just see those lips wrapped around his shaft, and it made it worse when her little tongue snuck out to lick the cream off her mouth.

"Ok..." Buffy closed her eyes, savoring the desert, Dean focused on her lips, and the way they glistened and the sounds she was making, he could just imagine her, moaning in the throes of passion: his name being chanted repeatedly.

 

"So, Buffy. Are you excited for school?" 'What kind of lame ass question is that?' he mentally slapped himself, but he had to do something to stop her from making that sound or licking her lips or his control was going to slip right out the window with his sanity.

"Not really, but as bored and lonely as I've been- school is actually looking better and better."

"Well, that's good, I guess. If you’re bored at home, you can always look something to do." 'I know what I want to do...'

She scrunched her nose, “Like what? The lists Lisa leaves me - I guess, give me something to do, but It would be nice to do something fun - like today I had lotsa fun...so big thanks to you." Buffy gave Dean a melodious smile.

"Ah, I didn't do much. I just drove you around. That's not really anything to be proud of. Well, only the fact that I made a pretty girl smile today." he said returning the grin. His eyes focused completely on her.

"Stop your making me all blushy and as you remember. Red? Not such a good color on me.” she laughed.

Scott returned to the table once more, "So did you guys need anything else, or were you ready for the check…?”

"Um, maybe some more coffee? Dean?" She took her hand asking Dean.

“Are you gonna be going to Cicero High?” Scott leaned on the chair beside Buffy. 

“Yeah as far as I know but gotta wait for my transcripts which might take another week.”

“Oh, well let me know if you need someone to show you around."

“Thanks, that’s nice. The guys in this town are really super sweet.” She gazed to Dean, "Did you want anymore coffee?" she asked again.

Scott totally ignored Dean bringing his eyes and attention back to Buffy, “Let me write down my number for you."

Dean was clenching his teeth at the way 'Scott' was leering at Buffy. "Um, no. No thank you." he said to Buffy then turned to Scott, "Thanks, but if she needs ya, she's got a phone book. But I don't think she'd ever be looking for your number anyway." he snarked. What was it with these horny little boys in this town?

Scott ignored Dean once more and shot his smile back to Buffy, "I'll be right back with your check. Um, don't forget if you need anything its Scott...Scott Hope."

“Thanks,” Then she gazed to Dean, "I gotta go to the little girl’s room. Be right back okay." She stood up and walked to the back where the restrooms were. 

When Scott returned he looked in all directions to see where Buffy had gone, “Oh she left...could you give this to her when she comes back, tell her she can call me anytime." He handed the check to Dean, and waited for a short time to catch a chance to speak to the cute blonde.

Dean turned the check over and saw Scott’s phone number on the back then looked up at him and said, "Look Scotty. Are you not aware of who I am?" he leaned back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No - uh should I be?"

 

"Yeah, actually. Names Dean… Dean Winchester. I’m the most powerful man in this town. I can do anything I want, whenever I want to. Like this," he took the check Scott gave him and tore the paper in strips, "See? Anything I want. Now, let me make this as simple as can be. That cute little blond” he pointed back in the direction Buffy had gone, “is off limits to you and your little horny friends. Spread the word to anyone who's interested or I doubt you'll like what happens if you don't." he said. 

Scotts eyes widened in realization. ‘Dean Winchester’ he mouthed silently to himself. The ‘oh fuck’ expression evident on his face. "I didn’t realize... didn’t know...is she yours?" he gulped.

"Yeah she is. Now I don't want you or any of your friends to go anywhere near her. Got it?" he asked. His tone clear on his meaning.

Scott shook his head up and down, "Sorry...Mr. Winchester...I swear...I didn’t know....look its all on the house.... the coffee. Everything. Please don't tell my dad about this...he'll put me on dish duty..." Scott pleaded.

"I won't tell a soul as long as you do as I told you. Now skedaddle before my lady comes back from the little girl's room."

Scott didn’t waste time; he practically sprinted to the front, telling everyone at the cashier station he would just pay for the ticket and whom he had waited on.

A few minutes later, Buffy returned looking around for the ticket moving her napkin, “Huh, thought he would’ve brought the ticket back by now...I guess I'll just go up front..."

Dean caught Buffy by the wrist, the last thing he needed was for her to overhear or learn something he wasn’t ready for her to know, “No, it's alright. Said it's all on the house. So no need to worry about it." 

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "You didn’t like, sneak, and pay it off didja? Cause I toldja I was buying it as a thank you." She shook her finger in a fake scold.

"No, no." he laughed, "He just came over and said it was all on the house. Maybe he just didn't want a pretty little lady paying for all that." he winked at her.

"Uh huh. I got my eye on you Dean..." She giggled, "Yanno, you might just be my good luck charm, cause unlike usual, things have been so easy today, it’s like your some 'Godfather' or something,” she added with a laugh.

 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Maybe you’re just lucky all by yourself." he laughed, 

 

Buffy brightened, "We better get back. I wanted to cook so Ben's dinner is ready when he got home. Anything special you guys want?"


	12. First Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the First Day of School and Dean is not amused.
> 
>  
> 
> For some reason, the text is being underlined and posting spam, not sure why, but this was not my doing, do not click on the underlined words.

Chapter 11 First Day Blues

 

Dean paced restlessly, glancing out the front bay-window every few minutes then returning to the hallway to look at the time. ‘Where could she be?’ He had specifically taken off early to make sure her first day went okay. He could’ve called one of his people at the school but he was trying to give her a chance and believe that she was trustworthy; she had seemed so until this time. It didn’t take that long, the school wasn’t that far away, what the hell could she be doing that was taking so long? A few thoughts flashed through his brain, but he quickly tried to squash the insecurities echoing in the back of his mind. 

**

It hadn’t been too bad of a day, despite being lost a few times and making it late to just about every class, the teachers had been understanding, it wasn’t that the school was overly large, at least not as big as her school in LA, but it was the layout. Where one would expect the class to be, it was on the second floor, and if you thought it should be on the first, it was on the second. She had met a few people, some nice, some not so nice. She had met Charlie in her first period class, and her personality had appealed to Buffy right off the bat. Fun loving and didn’t hurt when she came to Buffy’s defense when some bitca by the name of Cordelia started making rude comments. Honestly, the girl had no clue what her damage was, but Charlie told her it was because she had met someone prettier than her and couldn’t handle the competition. Charlie had spent the better part of the day after that helping her get to her classes and even volunteered to show her around. It was a welcome relief; the assistant principal even told Buffy, for the next week, Charlie could shadow her, and help her get settled. 

 

**  
She walked up the driveway, noticing Dean’s truck parked in its usual spot, she didn’t give it too much thought, he owned his own business, it wasn’t like he couldn’t take a day off and who was she to say anything. The guy took her in, without knowing her and made her feel completely at home. She really needed to think of some way to thank Dean, and Lisa; she had no clue where she would be if they hadn’t agreed. She guessed she had just been fortunate. 

Dean had gone over and above at making her feel at home and comfortable. Lisa was so lucky, not to mention, Dean was pretty much a hottie, when it came down to it. 

She shifted the books in her arms, she was going to have to get a book bag or search her boxes to see if she still had her old one. The school may have been small and Buffy had been lucky that she had taken some advanced classes in her old school, because otherwise she would be taking double the amount of classes. Because of the scheduling in her new school, she only had to go till 2:00 three days a week, and went home at 12:00 on the other two. Which worked out perfect, she could get a job, that wouldn’t interfere with her watching Ben. 

She had a lot of home-work that was to be expected. She had come late in the semester, and although her grades were transferable, her English teacher seemed to think that in order to get the most out of the material, many reports were expected. She groaned at the thought of research. The one thing she hated doing. Oh well, if she wanted to keep her GPA up and impress colleges in the future, she needed to just suck it up and do the report.

She closed the door behind her, putting her books on the table in the hallway. She would grab a snack, go to her room, get some of her work done before Ben got home and make his dinner then while he was playing she would work some more, she vowed to herself. The work would get done even if she had to stay up all night to work on it. She dropped her keys in the bowl beside her books. Making her way to the kitchen, she knew Dean was probably somewhere in the house, she was stuck on whether she should be quiet or just say hello. She opted for quiet, who knew what he was doing, she could be interrupting. 

When she walked into the dining room, she spotted the man himself. Before she could even blurt out a greeting, she was met with an irritated expression on Dean’s face.

"Where ya been?" he asked gruffly.

“School, first day remember?” She debated on whether to say too much more. He was scowling at her, “It wasn’t too bad...” She trailed off, maybe she should head to her room. It looked like he may have had a bad day.

"You're late." He shot out.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, “Uh, no…just got off fifteen minutes ago,” She looked around for a clock. Had she dawdled too long? “Did I forget to do something?” She turned her head to the side to appraise Dean more, his handsome face was dark. He was not happy. “Are you okay?” She stopped by the counter, not sure whether she should just excuse herself and go to her room or find out why Dean seemed to be so angry at her.

“Yeah, I'm fine. But this isn't about me, it's about you. Where were you? It doesn't take that long to get home."

 

Buffy was surprised at Dean's tone. To date, he never talked to her like he was right now,  
"Yeah, it does, I walked ...and the school is quite a few blocks away...something wrong?" Buffy asked.

 

"Did you have a quick fuck in the janitor's closet or something? Is that why you’re late?" Dean glowered.

Buffy was taken aback. First off, his tone was reminiscent of her father and secondly the question wasn’t something someone usually blasted out with. She reeled from his question, "WHAT?" she was flabbergasted, “Look if I did something or if I forgot to do something, just tell me what, and I’ll take care of it…”  
"This isn't about what you did and didn't do! Now quit changing the fuckin subject! Now answer me. Did you or did you not, fuck anybody?"

"How can...how can you ask me that? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Dunno, what kind of girl you are, until you answer my question!"

Buffy gasped, "No, I didn’t and I'm just gonna go do homework. Just let me know when Ben gets here. Next time, I'll take one of the offers to drive me home, then maybe you won’t accuse me of something like that." She turned to leave the dining room, upset that she had pissed Dean off and at the accusations he was slinging at her.

"Come back here! Do not walk away from me!" he yelled, following her into the kitchen. "If you didn't then why the hell were you late, huh? What other reason is there?"

She glared at Dean, she couldn’t fathom his attitude or his anger, “I came straight home. Had offers to hang and stuff, but I said no, because didn’t want to waste time or be late for when Ben got home.” She huffed, “Excuse me, I have the joy of a lot of homework,” She signed then faced him once more, “I don’t know what I did to piss you off so bad or if someone else did it, but I don’t do those kind of things. In closets or anywhere else. Not that kinda girl. If you knew me which I thought you did before now…you wouldn’t even have to ask that kind of question.”

 

Dean bellowed, "You pissed me off! Could’ve at least called or something! What was I suppose to think!? I mean, it is possible! What with those horny lil boys, trying to tempt you, and maybe wanting to get a taste of you, maybe had you wondering what it might be like. How am I supposed ta know…”  
She gave him a perplexed look. On one hand, she wanted to slap the crap out of him, but she tried to remember this man. The one that took her in. And this was the first time he had ever yelled or questioned her like this, “Don’t have a cell, and there aren’t any public phones along the way. What boys? Tempting me? Taste of what..? Would be like…I have no clue what the hell you are talking about. Didn’t really have the opportunity to really talk to many people, too busy learning my class schedule and way around…the only boy I attempted to even speak to was that boy Scott from the coffee shop and he practically broke his neck to get away. So color me confused."

"Scott? What the hell did he want?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? I said hello and he practically jumped over people so he wouldn’t have to talk to me. He didn’t speak to me. He avoided me. So I would say he wanted to stay as far away from me as possible and succeeded.” Buffy wondered what the hell was wrong with Dean and some of the males she had run into today, “Is there like, something in the water in this town..." She asked herself out loud. 

"That's good then! Now, back to the subject at hand. You didn't fuck anybody at all?"

"Are you on glue?" Buffy blurted.

"What? What the fuck does that mean?"

"You keeping asking me if I ...uh...." She blushed furiously, "If I had sex ...I think we established that I didn’t a few minutes ago. Do you want to take me to the doctor to prove it? Or maybe you want my underwear for evidence..."

 

"Actually, I would. Come on. Give 'em up." he said, sticking out his hand in her direction

She widened her eyes in disbelief, "What? Are you kidding me?" 

"Nope, need to know for sure. Not that I don't trust you but I just need some hard evidence. Now, hand them over."

It was obvious the only way Buffy was going to have any peace was if she did what he asked, she scoffed, "Fine." She stalked down the hallway, using the downstairs half bath, and slammed the door, three minutes later, stalking back around the corner, she took her panties and threw them at Dean, “There, satisfied? Gonna go to my room...really not liking you, very much, right now..." She glared at Dean.

"Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want. We'll talk in a bit." He held the delicate lace panties in his hand, distracted. It would have been obvious to most his mind was elsewhere but not so obvious to Buffy. He was relieved no other males had touched her which gave him immense relief. He was so caught up in having something of hers in his hand, that he barely registered Buffy stalking off or going upstairs to her room.


	13. Little Ears Have Big Mouths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's faux pau

Chapter 12-Little Ears have big mouths.

 

Ben came bounding into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. He walked over to the counter waiting for Dean to turn around, when he did, Ben practically bounced in his seat, “Dean, guess what?”

"Hey. What is it, buddy?"

“I got free tickets to go to the Carl’s racetrack." The little boy grinned excitedly from ear to ear, “Can we go next week?"

Dean turned to face Ben, he hadn’t seen Buffy come in with Ben, but he knew she probably went upstairs to change. She didn’t like so much as a smudge on her clothes. Dean returned to Ben with a gentle smile, every time he looked at the little boy, he saw remnants of Sammy. Same reason he couldn’t tell the boy no, when he wanted something.  
"Really? Um, sure. Why not?"

Ben continued with exuberance, “It was so cool! Buffy’s friend, Ford, his dad owns the speedway track and he said he could get us in free, then he gave Buffy tickets and she gave em to me. She’s so cool!” 

"Ford? Who's this Ford person?"

"Friend of Buffy's, they go to school together and sit together at lunch cause, he spotted Buffy and came right over and started talking. He wanted her to go to a party tonight but she said, she was hanging with me…”  
"Well, that's nice. Did you hear anything else that they were talking about?"

Ben concentrated, "Somebody named Connor was asking about her...” Ben mused, “Is it hard to drive a race-car? Told em you could teach me. There’s nothing you can’t do.” Ben continued proudly.

"Yeah, buddy. We can do all those things. But can you just tell me what else you heard or what else Buffy told you…"

"Hmmm, she was friendly to him. They hugged, he said something about somebody named Charlie ...Connor wanted Buffy's number, or at least her friend said he did, but she said, she wanted to concentrate on school and get good grades. Ford said Connor was real smart and could help her with Algebra, What’s Algae’s bra?”

"It's just math for grown-ups. Did she say anything else? Did she tell you who this Charlie or Connor guys are? Anything at all?"

Ben paused, "Charlie's supposed to call her later. Somebody named Cordy’s having a petting party, dunno, everybody’s supposed to go. Buffy said she’d think about it.” Ben frowned, “She said I came first. I love Buffy. Ya think she loves me too? She tells me she loves me.”

 

"Yeah, bud. I know she loves you a lot. Is that everything?" 

"Some old guy named Angel sat beside her on the bench, but she got jumpy and kept moving and he would follow wherever she sat. Think he made her all jittery. Angel is a girl’s name, aint it Dean?”  
Dean was seething, "Yeah. Angel is a girl's name - whiny little girl's name." He said, but his mind was focused on something else, ‘the dick was not going to be hanging anywhere near Buffy’.

“The boy who lives across the street was in the bushes again. He follows us to school sometimes. Why does he do that?”

"What! Who? You mean, Xander Harris?" he asked angrily, 

“Dunno, he keeps following us. Does he do that to everybody? Buffy told me to try to ignore him...cause he was a purvort...what’s a purr-vort?"

"Um-uh, nothing important. Does he follow you a lot? Like around school?"

"No, only when Buffy's around. If she sees him, why don’t she tell him to quit? Cause don’t like how he looks at her..."

"How does he look at her?" he asked.

"Like I do when I see chocolate chip cookies. One time he was sitting in the bushes with no clothes on....and holding his ting-ting....that’s what Buffy called it.”

Dean's eyes widened when Ben said that. 'Why the hell was that pervert doing that in public?! And while looking at Buffy? Hell no!' he thought, "Um, Ben? That's something, little boys shouldn't know okay? But I'll take care of that guy real soon, alright?" 

Ben could tell from Dean’s expression, that he was getting angry. He never yelled at him, he scolded him but he could tell when Dean was upset and he didn’t want Buffy to get in trouble, "It's not Buffy's fault...don’t be mad at her." Ben said, "That's when she said he was a purr-vort and for me to stay away from him…”

"Yeah. Stay away from him, okay? He's a creep and I don't want you around him. And I'm not mad at Buffy. Just need to talk to her." 'Like hell! Why the hell was she talking to those boys anyway? We are going to have a long talk about this....'

"Kay...I’m gonna go play my DS…” He slid off the stool, and looked back at Dean, “Can I have a soda?”

Dean nodded and reached into the refrigerator grabbing a can of Pepsi, processing all the information he had gleaned in the span of ten minutes. He wasn’t mad at Buffy, he was furious, not one but three fucking males sniffing around her and he warned her about Xander, told her not to so much as speak to him. Now the little pervert was following her around, jacking off in the bushes just because she gave him a smile. Oh, this wasn’t going to fly, not with Dean Winchester. He and his Buffy needed to set down some ground rules.


	14. Reasonable Clarity

Dean was a little agitated. Okay a lot agitated. Not only had she spoken to seemed at least two males in the park, she had possibly made plans to meet up with someone named Charlie. Dean wasn’t happy, so much in fact, it was time for him to lay down some rules, he hadn’t really laid them down thus far, but he hadn’t realized a need for them till now he concluded. Buffy needed to understand how things went down in this house. He owned the house, he paid the bills, and he made the rules. There was no negotiation and no room for insubordination. In this house, Dean’s word was law.

Dean stalked upstairs, intent on getting some things straight between him and Buffy. She had no business talking to those assholes and who the hell were all these guys Ben brought up? She hadn’t mentioned them to him, and they talked everyday, not once had she mentioned someone named, Ford, Charlie, or anyone else. He was fuming. He was so irritated he didn’t even knock on Buffy’s door. But he stopped short just the same, because standing in front of him, less than a couple feet, was Buffy and her naked back facing him, as she had the t-shirt just starting to fall covering her luscious tan, skin.  
The sight almost made him forget the reason he even marched up to her room. Almost. But he snapped back when he was met with her turning to face him.

"Hey. I need to talk to you." 

Buffy jumped when she felt someone behind her, she finished putting on her shirt and faced him, "Oh, I didn’t hear you,” She pulled her shirt down further and had a seat on the edge of her bed. As she waited patiently, Dean narrowed his eyes on her. “What’s up?”  
"Who's Ford?"

"Billy Fordham, friend from school. Saw him at the park today, but don't worry, I never took my eyes off Ben."

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't. But what were you two doing together at the park anyway?"

Buffy shrugged, "Just talked about random stuff mostly. No big..." 

"So, you what? Invited him over or...?" Dean was still only a small distance from Buffy, he stood in front of her, his arms hanging at his side, but his fists were clenching and unclenching.

She scrunched her nose, “No, he wanted me to go to this party tonight and supposedly there’s another big party next weekend..." Buffy shrugged again, "But...I ..." 

Dean snorted and interrupted before Buffy could even finish her sentence, he was nipping this whole thing in the bud, “No. Nope, sorry but that's not gonna happen. You're not going to that party."

She studied Dean’s face. She knew he was protective, that’s what Lisa had told her when she asked why he was so gun-ho of knowing where she was all the time, but his tone, well she couldn’t quite figure him out. Or maybe she just wasn’t used to people who actually gave a damn about her, “I wasn’t exactly asking. If you had let me finish, woulda toldja, that I’m not really into those kinda parties. “ She hand quoted, “Thinking maybe instead, jus hang out with my buddy Charlie next weekend, of course, would still watch Ben and as long as you and Lisa were cool with it.”

"Charlie? Who the hell is Charlie? You are not,” Dean cut off what he was about to say but continued, “In my house, around Ben!"

"Okay...but Charlie..." She began to explain.

“No, I forbid it. You’re not having some freaking stranger in my house or around Ben!” 

"Charlie and Ford are my friends, but if you don’t want them here, won’t bring em around. Just hang at their house.”

“No way,” Dean shook his head.

"Okay, then what does that mean? I can’t have friends?"

"Well, yes! I mean, no! No, yes! I don't know! I just don't want you hanging out with strangers in my house and around Ben." he said

"Okay, then I won't bring them around Ben...I would never let anything happen to Ben, you do know that."

"Yes, I know that. I told you, I trust you with Ben. But I just don't like the idea of them coming over here. I mean, do you even actually know these people? Or are they just some random kids that you wanna hang out with to get into some group?"

"Huh, they're just my friends from school, but if you’re not okay with it, then fine. I won’t bring them around Ben or bring them in your house."

"So if you're not going to bring them over here and you're not going over to theirs, what are you going to do? I know you're planning something…"

"There is no plan. It’s your house and Ben is the most important thing. So not sure what you mean, but if I say they won’t be here or near Ben, then they won't."

He stared at her suspiciously for a few seconds. "Okay, then. That was easier than I thought it would be." he said, "Look, it's not that I don't want you to have friends. I do. But couldn't you find some other ones that may or may not want to get into your pants?" 

"Ford has a girlfriend and Charlie and I don’t see each other like that...not my type and pretty sure, I'm not Charlie's..."

"Well, you never know! All teenagers want is sex. Sex. Sex! That's all they ever think about! Trust me. I know."

"I don't ...and last time I looked I'm a teenager. Look, I know you think I would shirk my duties with Ben but I'm not. We can hang out at school and if some night I happen to not be babysitting then, I can hang with them. Its no big."

 

"I know you're not going to "shirk" your duties. But I just don't want people I don't know around here. And if all teenagers aren't like that, then what was that Harris kid doing hiding in the bushes staring at you like your some kind of feast for him? Seems kinda suspicious, if you ask me." 

"It's fine. Check, no strangers, or anybody you and Lisa don't approve of, near Ben. And that guy is a total freakazoid...so I wouldn’t base anything normal on him..." Buffy shuddered, "He's lucky I was too worried about getting Ben away, or otherwise, he would be sporting a pretty big branch in his backend."

"Oh, really? And what could a little girl like you do to fend the crazy off?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. But I won’t put Ben in danger, so you can relax and I wasn’t sure what to tell Ben when he saw him in the bushes, so I told him he was holding himself. Seemed kinda lame, I know, but I didn’t want to explain that to Ben...and didn’t think you guys would appreciate that either." She shrugged, "Anyhow, Ben wants to go to the park again tomorrow, if that’s cool?"

"Yeah, Yeah, sure. Just, next time you see that kid anywhere near you or Ben, tell me. I'll deal with it. And if you catch him doing that again, just get out of there as fast as you can. That is the most creepiest thing I've ever heard."

"Tell me about it, and I lived in LA. You'd think I would have seen some things before but that is..." Buffy shuddered, "I don’t even like to think about it. Anyhow, that's what I did, I got Ben out of there as fast as I could."

"Good. We don't want him to grow up and become a pervert like Harris. And if you ever get around him without Ben around? Get a good punch in there for me." 

She mused for a second, "You know the strangest part is, he was butt naked and I didn’t see his clothes anywhere around. Doncha think someone would’ve seen him running around naked? Oh, your other neighbors? The older couple down the street, they like to wrestle in Crisco, at least that’s what I'm told..."

 

"Yeah. That's very strange and disturbing. Just...try not to be around him while he's...yanno and don't go near those other neighbors either. There are just some weird people here."

 

"Hey, it’s your neighborhood." She shook her head, "Please tell me there isn’t like any Jason Voorhees around ...cause then, I'm kidnapping Ben and we are gonna head back to LA where the freaks are a little less freaky."

He laughed, "No, no. No Jason’s or Freddy’s or anything else like that. So no need to kidnap anybody." he said smiling, "But for other neighbors? Not sure. But if you meet or see any, stay away from them."

"Duly noted, avoid all freaks..." Buffy smiled, "So was that it? Or did you need to tell me you keep a vat of butter or jello in the back yard?"

"Very funny. And yes, that's all. But if you do bring people over or are planning on going out, talk to me first. Got it? Don't want you gone and not know where you are."

She pondered for a minute what Dean just said, "I thought you said not to bring anybody over but if I go out I’ll make sure my Ben is secure."


	15. Servitude

Chapter 14 Servitude

 

Ben had sat at the kitchen counter, his usual after school spot, when he spotted Dean in front of the stove, and looking in the cabinets for something. He turned to Ben with a grin, “Have a good day, buddy?”

“Some boy asked Buffy to go to a party. What do grown ups do at parties? Do they have cake and Ice cream?" Ben asked innocently.

"Wait, what? What boy?"

"He has spiky hair. Think he said his name was...Connor?" The boy turned his head to the side, not realizing he was telling on Buffy, “He told Buffy she was pretty today. I picked her outfit out. It’s the green one I like..." Ben continued as he ate his snack.

"Really? Did you hear anything else about that party and Buffy?"

"He said he wanted her to go. That he'd help her sneak out, but Buffy told him she couldn’t."

"Sneak out!?" he yelled but then calmed down for Ben's sake, "Did you hear anything else?"

"Hmmm...Not really. Buffy told him that she would just talk to him at school next week....whatsa porno?"

"Um, I'll tell you when you're older." he said, 'Where did that come from?' he thought but shook himself out of it, "Anything else?"

"Ummm, nope. Buffy’s funny. She called him a bonehead."

He smiled, "Alright. I'm gonna go have a little chat with Buffy if you need me, okay?" 

Ben shook his head up and down as he munched on the grapes and potato chips, eager to go back to his video game. 

 

**

Buffy had her back to the door while she pulled the clothes out of the dryer, leaving them on the counter so she could put another load of dirty clothes in the washer. She heard someone enter and glanced behind to see Dean. He was probably wondering why she hadn’t started dinner, “Start dinner in a little while.” She gave a smile as she folded the clothes, being careful to place Lisa’s in her special basket. 

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what’s' up?" Buffy listened as she continued to fold and crease all the pants and shake out the shirts that needed to be hung up, placing them on the rack beside her.

"What's this thing I hear about you and some guy named Connor?"

"What thing?"

"The party? That he asked you to go with him to? Don't play stupid Buffy."

"Not playing. Not gonna go."

"I don't care if you're not gonna go. Why’d he ask you in the first place? Are you going to date him or something?"

"Connor? He's sweet, kinda has a crush on me. He’s cute and all..." 

"I don't want to hear about how cute he is or how big of a crush he has on you. Are you planning on dating him?"

Buffy shrugged, “Wasn’t planning on it, although he seems to be the only guy who asked me out." Buffy continued to fold the clothes.

He obviously knew the reason to that little problem but wasn't complaining about it. It's good that Scotty listened to him after all. "So, does that mean you're thinking about it? Just because he's the only one who asked you, doesn't mean you have to go out with him. He probably just wants to get into your pants like the rest of 'em!"

"Okay," Buffy stopped folding, "Look, I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to Ben and not saying I want to go to this party, but it would be kinda nice to be able to go out sometime. I mean, I know you and Lisa need a break and that it’s my job to watch Ben and I don’t want to seem ungrateful..."

"Well, you're not going. I'm not allowing you. I don't care if you want to go or not. Especially not with Connor." he spat out his name like it was the most disgusting thing ever.

 

“Wait a second, what do you mean…I can never go out? Or just to this party? Cause I wasn’t planning on gong to the party.”

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just telling you. For the future. If you ever wanna go out, you can't. Not without my okay.

"Excuse me! What the hell? I’ve done everything that’s asked of me. You have no right to tell me I can’t go anywhere."

"Yeah, I do. I'm your guardian and you do as I say. And you're not going anywhere, period. I put food on your plate and a roof over your head so you have to listen and respect everything I tell you to do."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief, "Dean, why are you being like this? I don’t understand. You say you trust me with Ben but you obviously don’t. You must think I'm gonna go off and leave him, when I told you, I wouldn’t shirk my duties."

"I do trust you. To take care of Ben,” he clarified, “But I won’t have you running all over to God knows where with some boy, who you’re only with because he thinks you’re pretty. People are gonna talk. Is that what you want?"

"They already talk. I don’t hang out with anyone, or go places, I mean I owe you and Lisa a lot, and I know the only reason I'm here is for Ben, but it's not like I'm asking to go out every weekend. Maybe once every two weeks or hell once a month would be nice. But if the ‘help’ is not allowed to have at least one day off, guess there’s not too much I can do until I can afford to be off on my own."

"Oh, well, excuse me for wanting to keep you out of harm's way! But even if this town were the safest place on earth I still wouldn't let you out!"

"Look, let's start this convo over, so lets etch-a-sketch and start again.” Buffy took a deep breath and lowered her tone, “I don’t mind the chores and I love Ben with all my heart, but I would like to go out with my friends at least once a month. Would that be doable?" 

"No. It won't be ‘doable’." he said, "How about this? The only way you can go out, is if I'm there with you." 

"So that’s it? That’s your final answer? Well congrats. You have officially hosed my social life, and made me the talk of the town. You didn’t want people to talk about me? Well, it’s too late. I'm the freak that stays at home all the time and only goes out to the store, work or school. Geeze, why not track down the Ebola virus and make me a carrier?”

"Well, would you like that better? It's either go with me or don't go at all. Make your choice."

"Its ridiculous,” She threw her hands up in defeat, “Guess I might as well get comfortable and enjoy school since that’s my only opportunity to be among the natives." She returned to folding clothes, "If you go out, we're out of fabric softener. Lisa wants the clothes done by Monday."

"Why are you always acting like this? I give you an option to go out and do whatever you want but the only condition is; I come with you. What's so bad about that?"

"I feel like you don’t trust me! Just forget I asked...I'm gonna go put the clothes away and finish my list. Let me know if you want to add anything to it." Buffy huffed and prepared to turn away.

"Look, I do trust you. But I just don't want you wandering around town where anything can happen. Like I said, I'll let you go out, but only if I'm there with you. You either take it or leave it. And I'll even give you space if we go out. I'll be where none of your friends can see me. But if I see something that I don't like then I'm coming out of my hiding space."

"Forget it...I get it, okay?" Buffy changed the subject, "Do you need me to make Ben lunch? Cause I need to finish a couple things before I go study for my test next week." She sighed, "And don't forget the fabric softener." She picked up the basket, and turned to go upstairs.

Buffy walked away, carrying the basket up the stairs and mumbling to herself. She knew she was only there to mostly take care of Ben and work for them, but even servants got a day off from time to time. But it wasn’t like she was in a position to argue She was an underage girl, having to depend on someone who didn’t owe her anything. She guessed she was lucky she had a place to live. It just would’ve been nice to be able to have a social life, even if it was only a small slice of one. Oh well, just her luck. ‘Thanks Dad!’, she yelled in her head.


	16. Chapter 15  Watching & Waiting

Chapter 15 Watching & Waiting 

 

Buffy had been working on her list for today since 6:00 AM. She had finished all the things inside the house that was listed, and she had marked each one off with relief. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand; it was so hot this time of day. She should’ve done this early. The day seemed like it was getting away from her. All day working on laundry and she was just happy to get outside for a bit. The only good thing was she could at least work on her tan.

 

If Lisa made those damn lists any longer, Buffy was going to have to think of maybe cutting into her sleep. She was struggling as it was to get them all done everyday. Some days, when Lisa knew she had Ben to contend with for the full day, the lists were a little shorter, but here lately, no matter how much she got done, the lists stayed at least with 30 different things. She was earning her keep; no one could say she wasn’t. 

 

Now, Dean refused to let her out of his sight. If she didn’t get it before, she got it now. Dean or Lisa didn’t think of her as family, all she was –free labor. (Plain and simple) It wasn’t really a big deal about Ben because she loved the little guy. She didn’t mind the chores either. It just seemed to be so damn many of them, and everyday Lisa added last minute chores to an already long list.

She had gone out to the shed, and brought both the lawnmower and the clippers. She had her bottle of water, but she needed to sit for a few minutes. She was so tired that if she found a random pillow lying around, she was liable to sneak off to a corner and sleep. She had barely sat at the bottom of the wrap around deck when her warden had poked his head around the corner. Oh great. Guess he would be out here and tell her she was wasting time.

He had been watching her the whole day. He knew she was irritated with him, but she needed to understand some things and the main one was she did what he said. When he spotted what looked like the Harris kid with binoculars on the other side of the hedge, he made his way around the other side of the deck, where he spotted her lifting her shirt and showing that taunt stomach of hers, "What’re doing?" 

"Only stopping for a minute. Let me rest, then I'll finish up..." She continued to fan herself, knotting her shirt to show her midriff. She stood. Looked like her break was over. Warden Dean had appeared. 

"That wasn't what I meant. Put your shirt down! There’s a bunch of perverts out here!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, if the perverts are willing to help, I might be tempted to give ‘em a show. And besides they aren’t stopping me from my chores, so I don’t really care...." Buffy walked around to the side of mower to get ready to start.

"Alright. You're done for the day." He walked closer to her, still scanning the area. He stood with his hands in his pockets and narrowing his eyes at her bare stomach. What the fuck was she thinking? She had no business showing her body to anyone, except him. 

"No, I have to finish. Otherwise, it goes on tomorrow’s list." Buffy huffed, blowing the stray hair out of her face. Unfortunately the remainder of the hair that escaped her ponytail was either in her face, or stuck to the side of her face with sweat.

"Well, I said you're done for the day. Now get back inside and cool off." Dean huffed agitated.

She blew out a breath between gritted teeth, "Thanks, but need to finish. Have too much to do tomorrow if I want to be able to study, so please get out of my way so I can finish…” She moved back around, preparing to pull the string to start the mower.

"Buffy, get your ass inside the house. Now." He was standing right in front of her.

"Look, if you want 'the help' to do her job,” she snorted, “Then you need to get out of her way, so she can ...I don’t have time for this..." Her patience was running thin, if he wanted his employee, namely her, to get her damn chores done, the least he could do is get the hell out of her way.

He walked in front of the mower and put his hands over hers stopping her from going back to what she was doing. "I mean it Buffy. Get in the house, now." He lowered his voice, he wasn’t playing anymore The little pervert of their neighborhood was out and he knew the fucker was watching her.

 

She huffed loudly,” Fine! But When Lisa asks why your employee didn’t finish the lawn, you can tell her, maybe I can pull some things off tomorrows list so I won’t have so much to do. Do I need to put these away?" She pointed to the mower and clippers. If he wanted to be an ass and keep her from her duties, then he could tell Lisa. But if he so much as told Lisa that he didn’t interfere, she was going to seriously consider shaving his hair off his gorgeous head.

"No, just leave them there and get inside. And don't worry about Lisa. I'll talk to her."

"Yeah, then my lists will double. Thanks, but no thanks.” She stalked off, while Dean scanned the area again, he knew he spotted Harris on the other side of he hedge with binoculars and a basket of snacks. The little bastard better get his jollies from somewhere else. If he caught him lurking around his future piece again, he was going to give him a full lesson in ‘leave my shit alone’.


	17. Chapter 16 Carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was irritating with all the scrunched sentencs so hopefully this fixes it ...happy reading

Chapter 16 Carousal

Dean was on last reserves trying to get Buffy alone, after last weekend’s fiasco of making her come inside and not mow the grass etc., he did have a talk with Lisa, and he thought that might have gotten him a few small brownie points but apparently that only worked against him. If Buffy wasn’t straight out ignoring him, she avoided him at all costs. It also hadn’t helped that he was trying to give his main foreman some time off, and the rest of his employees while hardworking. They tended to goof off, if Travis his head foreman or he wasn’t there, so he was forced to work a regular schedule this week, and it almost drove him insane not knowing where and who Buffy was with. He was so high strung from his week, that he was gonna have to go grab one of his regulars to work off his stress until he could get the one he wanted, as the saying goes, if you cant get the one you want, then make do until the one you want is available.

"Hey. How was your day?"

Buffy shrugged, "Not bad, Ben's spending the weekend at his friend’s house, Lisa’s out of town and me- bored, and you..."

"Going out, won’t be back till morning."

"Kay, have fun..." She sighed then flopped on the couch.

"Ya know, it is Friday..."

"Uh-huh, Seeya Saturday..." She picked up a magazine and started to thumb through it, when he didn’t move, she looked up, "Thought you were going out?"

"Yeah but,.....you must be thinking about something to do, right? Somewhere to go...?" He stood observing her face for any indications she was up to something. No evidence of mischief, she didn’t seem to be hiding anything but he knew Buffy wasn’t someone who automatically took to orders. He learned that by subtle observations. She seemed content as she propped herself on the couch, and appeared to be settled for the night.

“Nope, probably just look at my magazines, or watch television, or might get real adventurous and take a hot bath...why?"

“Nothing... just wondering what you would be doing since you're ...home alone...with nothing, that I know of, to do..."

“Are you gonna let me go to the mall?"

“When?"

“Tonight?"

“No."

"She shrugged, “Then this is a preview of tonight’s festivities," She folded her legs under her while she flipped channels absently.

“Good. Because I don’t want you wandering around town, especially at night."

“Kay, fine...bye, seeya tomorrow sometime." She went back to her magazine waving a flimsy hand in the air.

“That's it? That's all you're gonna to say?"

“What? Have fun??" She quirked an eyebrow, "You gave me the Intel. You’re going out and won’t be back till tomorrow...” When he continued to watch her face, Buffy added, “Ben is safe at a friend’s, Lisa is out of town and I can’t say ‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t’ because as you know, I’m not allowed to do pretty much anything and then you wouldn’t be going anywhere to begin with."

“Well, you're usually nosier and tonight you seem, like you're not; which is why I'm suspicious."

“Okay, Dean, where are you going, with whom, do you have a way I can reach you in case of emergency?” She quirked an eyebrow.

"Stop being a brat, I was just saying... While I'm gone, you’re not allowed out of this house, don’t answer the door for anyone, don't take calls from random numbers, and keep the whole house locked. Got it?"

“Are we expecting something to happen, maybe I should go to a friend’s house if you’re worried?”

"No. It's just....don't wanna come back to a murdered body just lying here."

“Yeah cause we live in a bustling metropolis, you do remember I lived in LA??"

"Like that matters." he rolled his eyes, "There are criminals everywhere, Buffy.” Dean suddenly came up with an idea, if he wanted to make sure she stayed in, maybe he needed to scare her to stay home. “Don’t suppose you’ve heard about what happened to that other woman..."

" “What other woman?"

“The one who used to live in this neighborhood. Miss Avery, I think her name was. Nice lady. That was...until the incident..."

“What incident?" She asked

“Well, I heard that she was a happy lady. They said she was WAY too carefree and always trusting everybody in the neighborhood. Guess it was cause she heard that this neighborhood was safe and all, I don't know. It happened only awhile after she moved in. Apparently, she forgot to lock up her house and she got attacked. They took all her money and just about everything. Just bashed her up and left, I guess. The cops came but I never heard anything about those thugs being caught. So, I'm guessing they're still out there. And keep in mind that this happened to Miss Avery about a month ago. As you can see, she doesn't live here anymore. I heard that they're still breaking into houses. I don't know why, but it's always mostly this neighborhood. Guess its cause of the rich folks that live here. I've heard that there has been some murders here too. Don't know if they're the same people, but it's really serious. They're still trying to catch them. From what the cops put together, it happens about every two weeks. And it's been two weeks since. I just thought I'd give you a little warning..."

“Then I better go see who I can go stay with tonight..."

“Nah, I'm sure you'll be just fine here....maybe....just lock up and everything..."

“You tell me they're are killers on the loose, then you tell me to stay here, unless your ultimate goal is to get rid of me, which there are much easier ways, what am I supposed to do; sit here and wait for the killers!"

“Sure, yeah. Why not? I toldja don't want you going anywhere and I meant it. And besides, you have a bedroom with a lock on it right? You also have a bed that you can hide underneath. Problem solved. Well, as long as you get there before they get to you..."

“NO! It’s not problem solved! I’m not staying here to be picked off by some random thug!”

“It's thug-S! Look, you'll be fine alright? Don’t' worry so much. I heard they know when you're scared and it makes you an easier mark."

"Buffy gave Dean a miffed look, she should’ve known he was pulling her leg. Now she knew he was, because if there was seriously people out there robbing and murdering people, he would let her go to a friends. “Uhhh! Your just trying to scare me, thanks Dean."

“Hey. Who said I was joking?"

“I'm not a natural blonde nor am I an idiot but nice try, almost had me going."

“Fine. Don't believe me. But don't blame me when someone’s trying to break in and murder the hell outta you."

“Well then you won’t haveta deal with me- the brat, so don't worry...I'll be fine."

“They also go for the bratty kind too, ya know. You're a perfect target."

“Well there you go, problem solved. Shouldn’t you be, like, headed out now? I'm sure someone, somewhere is missing you. So, bye bye."

“Trying to kick me out of my own house?"

“No, just making sure you realize that I don’t buy this horror story crap, so go annoy someone else."

“You'll regret not believing my story, once you're being attacked..."

“Then shoo, go ... got this covered, and if any little bogeymen show up, I'll just call one of my friends to come hang, you remember Ford right?"She smiled sardonically, she still couldn’t figure out why Dean didn’t like Ford, he had never met him; and then again he didn’t seem to like any of her friends for some odd reason.

“No. Don’t want anybody in my house, you understand me?" He gave her a stern look.

“Then stop trying to scare me and there won’t be..."

“I'm just telling you the truth!" He threw up his hands in fake exasperation.

“Yeah, I hear ya, bye- bye Dean...." Buffy rolled her eyes.

“You can't dismiss me!"

“I just did, yanno the big, evil men might come find some pretty lil guy like you to be their cabana boy." She was almost biting her cheek to keep from busting out laughing.

“You're so fucking funny. I try to warn you to save your life and this is how you repay me?"

“Kay then don’t let me keep you," she turned off the TV and got up, pulling up her night shorts that had slid down to tops of her hips

“Wow. You know, I kinda hope they break in and get you." He stuttered breaking his concentration, his eyes were practically glued to the skin that was showing. Did the girl have a fucking tan line, she didn’t seem to and his mouth was starting to drool as his thoughts skimmed past the shorts all the way to the apex, where he had to shake his head out of the fantasy building there.

“Kay, maybe they will stay for cookies and milk, since I’m gonna be all alone, may be my only chance at company."

“You're hilarious." he said, dryly, "So; you remember everything you're supposed to do when I leave right?"

“Yeah, lock the doors, the windows, don’t let anyone in, don’t answer the phone,” She could’ve sworn she had seen these type of setup or crap Dean was trying to dish to her in some random, corny horror-flick, She mused, " yes, I got it, now if you don't go soon, I may be forced to put a sign on the window for the bad- bad men to come get me."

"Whatever. And you forgot, no going out. You are not to leave this house even if there are murderers trying to get you, got it?" he joked

"Yeah, got it."

"I mean it, Buffy. There's food in the fridge so make yourself something to eat if you're hungry, but don't burn the house down either."

"Uh, seriously,” She scoffed loudly, “do you honesty think I'd do that?"

"I don't know. But you can never be too careful, so I was just giving you a heads-up."

"Got it, you know you've spent like almost an hour- talking to me, aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?" She moved into the kitchen and rinsed the few dishes in the sink as Dean stood there.

"I'm just making sure everything is good before I leave."

"What could go wrong, your prisoner is in for the night and since I'm not going anywhere I might as well head to bed." She stretched causing her shirt to show the expanse of her stomach

His eyes glazed over as he gulped watching the oh so tanned expanse of her stomach, wondering about her breasts and if they were tan too, "You're going to go to bed this early on a Friday night? You usually stay up and watch TV or something."

"Well I'm bored, might as well go to bed."

"Fine. But lock everything after I leave, before you do."

"Kay then..." She bounced following behind him, his eyes being mesmerized by her bouncing chest.

"Alright then. I'll be back first thing in the morning." He stopped once more looking her over before practically forcing himself out the door. This was a great way to go out, so horny you could probably hit a baseball with your boner. If he didn’t get laid tonight, or very soon, he was going to loose his mind.


	18. Chapter 17- Phantasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has forbiden Buffy to go anywhere, will she listen?

Chapter 17 Phantasm

He went to the bar to clear his mind. There was always a few things that could keep him distracted; a pool game, some poker in the back or hell just suck down a keg of beer and find an available woman. Anything to keep his mind off her, the girl who had been on his mind for some time now, he wanted her the moment his eyes landed on her, and he had been playing the dutiful gentleman and the shit was getting old. He wasn’t sure how to maneuver himself to get her to separate from her panties. She lived with him, she was Lisa’s niece, that was the only reason he hadn’t just plain out told her what he wanted. Of course if she didn’t live in his house, he may not have even pondered the question itself, but she did and he wanted her. She had his balls so bloated that one more opportunity of seeing her naked and he wasn’t going to be able to control himself.

 

He walked past the bar, spotting one of his friends over at the table preparing to play a round of poker. Who knew, maybe it was just what he needed to get his mind off things. He had a seat, nodding to the man in front of him Gordon Walker. The man was an asshole most of the time, but respected his work ethic and definitely a buddy he could hang and get drunk with. Gordon had worked on some bridges for Dean in the past when he had a contract with the city. No harm in chatting him up, play some cards and maybe get laid by some hot chick by the end of the night.

  
He had a seat at the bar’s table, signaling the bartender for his usual. His thoughts centered on the same thing for the last couple weeks. He needed to climb into her head, figure out who she was, how she thought, how to get to her. He needed to find her sympathy buttons and manipulate them in his direction.

  
"Been keepin’ busy? Ain’t seen much of you lately." Gordon asked.

  
“Yeah, with work, but mostly things at home."

  
"Yeah, heard about that, how’s it working out?"

  
"Not that bad. Well, not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

  
"Why's that?"

"Eh, just too many dudes for my liking, comin' around my house askin' for her. Or at least they try, before I scare 'em off."

  
"You mean Lisa's niece or Lisa?" Gordon observed Dean's face, he was clearly irritated.

  
"Her niece. Always making 'friends' with everybody but doesn't think about what they're really after."

  
"Really? She ain't kin, why would you care?"

  
"Don't matter. She's still Lisa's niece. And besides, when they come to see HER they come to MY house and bug the shit outta me."

  
"Gotcha, you could always send her back where she came from."

  
"Nah, I may be cruel but I ain't THAT cruel. Dad don't give a shit about her, now that he has his new wifey. 'Sides, she's not all bad. Helps around the house, Ben loves her, so might as well keep her here

  
"What's she look like?" He hid a smile behind his cards.

  
"Tiny little thing. Blond, feisty. Which results to her being a pain in the ass, most times."

  
"Feisty, huh? Must be hard ta deal with a female not kissing your ass."

  
"Not gonna deny it, she makes me wanna throttle her sometimes, but she's alright. Though it does bother me somewhat that she never seems to listen to me."

  
Gordon chuckled, "Is that a twinkle I see in your eye?"

  
Buffy. He couldn’t seem to focus his mind on anything else. That girl made zero sense. He just couldn’t understand why she didn’t take to him right away. Every other chick always did. He was a very attractive guy. He was charming, and he always made sure every female he entertained was very satisfied. "Fuck off. I'm just saying that she pisses me off, and never listens to me when I tell her to don't do something stupid. Always does the opposite."

  
Dean had never been a big talker but it took him a couple minutes to realize Gordon was even talking to him.  
He snapped back and realized Gordon had asked him a question, “Come again, sorry mind is somewhere else tonight."

  
“Hmm, seems to be, wanna talk about it?”

  
“Nah, just had a long day at work,” It wasn’t like he was going to admit that he had Buffy on his mind. He scoffed at himself. When didn’t he have the little hellion on his mind? He had no intention of telling anyone how horny he was for the fair haired little vixen. Or how she seemed to push every damn button he had. She was a pain in his ass, she didn’t listen to him, she fought him on everything, and he meant everything. Why couldn’t she be like everyone else, all the other females he had dealt with in his life and listened to him? But Buffy seemed to live to refuse every little request he made. Granted he never said please or specifically asked in a question form but that should’ve had no bearing. He was in charge, and he was supposed to be the one who made all the decisions. Hell, even Lisa never questioned him on anything.

  
Dean considered his cards briefly, then pulled out a six of spades and laid it on the discard pile. He glanced toward him, not terribly surprised to find the man not looking at his own cards but peering at him. Dean shot him one of his trademark smirks; he needed to be a little more concentrated and little less Buffy distracted.

  
Gordon appraised Dean; he seemed distracted."No offense man, its just you can usually charm any female, hell even my sister thinks you’re the cream of the crop."

  
"Yeah, well Buffy's different. Obviously. If she was like any of the other girls, she'd be drooling all over me and doing whatever the hell I tell her to do, but no. Not her. She does whatever the hell SHE wants to do."

  
"What’s she do that irritates you the most?"

  
"Dunno. A lot of things. Like this one time, I told her not to talk to that Harris kid and she agrees. But what do I see when I look out the window? Her chatting with him like they were best buds. Or this other time, I told her not to go out at night because you know what happens at that time, and she leaves anyway. When I asked her where the hell she went, she said she went to the store to buy candy. Candy! Pain in the ass, I tell ya...."

  
Gordon laughed out loud, "What kind of candy?"

  
"She said she wanted some Sn- why the hell are you asking for?"

  
"Just curious, when we were young, Lenore use to get a taste for skittles; she'd climb out the window, no matter what time it was."

  
"Yeah...she said she wanted some Snickers. She was willing to get hurt out at night for a damn Snickers bar."  
"Not a lot goes on in this town..."

"Sure but with the way those guys look at her like she's a porn star, who knows if they could be watching or following her? Our neighborhood has a bunch of perverts including that Harris kid."

  
"Harris, boy is harmless, a bit of a weirdo but his dad is Tony Harris. Anybody live with that man, liable to be insane.” Gordon took a swig off his beer, "Porn star? Must be a real looker then?" He glanced at Dean.

  
"Yeah, she's a real looker alright. Can't even take a walk in the park without some guy ogling her... And if you call sitting in the bushes with binoculars and a basket full of snacks ‘harmless’, then yeah, the Harris boy is harmless."

  
Gordon almost spit out his drink, "IN the bushes? Damn. Curious to know what she looks like, if you’re having all these problems...."

 

**  
Buffy had showered gotten into her bed. Aside from the usual mundane tasks of cleaning up left over dishes, and other minor things, there was little else to do but to stay in front of the TV and fall asleep while her social life was sucked down the tubes.

  
It was unheard of a teenager in bed, on a Friday night, especially at 7:00 PM, but what was she supposed to do? She knew Dean wouldn’t have let her go to the party at Cordelia’s regardless; so she didn’t even bother to ask. Not that she was psyched to go, but it was where all her friends would be tonight.

  
Dean. He was such a nuisance. He was overbearing, controlling, and seemed to watch over her like she was in prison lockdown. She had never been to prison, and was thankful that her antics never even landed her in juvenile detention.  
Thanks to Dean, however, she was the newest topic of the town’s gossipalooza. She was on the lips of not only all the cheerleaders, who had started a rumor about her being in a gang, but every normal kid, who couldn’t figure out why she was never at any of the schools functions, or anyplace else that her peers went.

  
In less than a month, his control had turned her into a social pariah and that wasn’t a good thing. She was all for being an individual, but he denied her even a modicum of a small social life. She had hopes of coming here and having as normal a life as she could have. But whereas, in the beginning, Dean has been so welcoming and warm, as soon as she started to go to school, he had turned into ‘soccer style mom’ suffering from ‘Over Protective Syndrome' (OPS). It wasn’t as if she was thinking that the party would be powerpuffalacious.

  
The phone rang breaking into her thoughts; she didn’t bother to see who it was despite Dean’s warnings of the bad men prowling around town. He was really reaching with that story. She picked up the phone but was surprised when she heard her friend’s voice.

  
**  
Gordon’s phone was ringing and he picked it up, "Gimme just a second, its my nephew,” He pushed the phone back to the side of his ear, “ Hey Jake...Yeah, you're still at that party? You know I promised Lenore you'd be home by midnight...no, you got awhile yet, its only 9:00...no can't say I have, why? Who's there, that you got your eye on? Hmmm anybody else? Buffy?....no, who's that? Really...?"

  
The name immediately caught Dean’s attention, "Wait, Buffy?"

  
He placed his hand over the phone, "Yeah, you know a Buffy? Ja

ke said he just saw her sitting with that Connor kid..."

  
Dean saw red and without even blinking an eye, grabbed the phone out of Gordon’s hand, “Where’s Buffy? Why is she there?"

  
"Jus’ hanging with Connor and Ford. Saw her sitting with Charlie...oh yeah, I see Charlie now, want me to get Buffy for you?"

  
"No. No, just leave it and...don't tell her I asked..."

  
"You sure? Its no big deal. She’s just over there sitting and talking..."

  
Dean hung up the phone, and Gordon surveyed him for a minute, "Everything okay?"

"I'm gonna throttle her. Wrap my hands around her little neck.... after I told her ass not to go, she goes anyway. Pissing me off all the time...it's like she wants to get drugged and taken advantage of..."

  
"Man, it sounded like she was just sitting there and talking."

  
"Doesn't matter. I told her little ass to stay the fuck home and of course she doesn't listen to me. I should've known better. Fuckin' stupid me for trusting her when she said she wouldn't go..."

  
"Calm down. Want me to go pick her up? I can swing by there if you want, so you can stay here and calm down a little..."

  
"No, I'm gonna go get her now. Thinking she left right after I did, so she's had enough party time for the night..."  
Dean stalked out the door of the bar, not even noticing the forlorn looks on most of the female bar’s occupants. He was so busy ranting to himself, he barely had one thought on his brain except to go to this party, grab Buffy, take her home and throttle her....


	19. Chapter 18 Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is caught red-handed

Chapter 18 Sweet Escape

He scouted around the outer rift of the party seeing if he could spot her. He was greeted with smiles and flirty expressions, that normally Dean would be basking in, but he was focused. In fact, if he hadn’t seen the shift of the lights he might’ve missed her. There she was, plain as day, sitting on a bench with two fucking boys. He stormed straight to her location, reigning in his temper. Just in time to hear another punk he couldn’t see from the dark, "Hey Buff, how long you staying?" 

She wasn’t planning on staying but maybe another thirty minutes. Technically, she wasn’t supposed to be here at all, but she didn’t want to go overboard and stay till midnight. She did have some common sense and to be honest usually luck wasn’t on her side, she shrugged, "I dunno...really can't stay out too late...." 

"Yeah. We really can't stay out too late. We might get in trouble for sneaking out without permission. Right, Buff?" Dean smirked, standing off to the side of her view. 

If there had been an embarrassing moment in Buffy’s life, this would’ve trumped them all. Dean Winchester, her guardian, was standing not more than 10 feet away with his signature smirk on his face, "Uh, errr, Dean...what brings you...I was just out for a walk and didn’t even realize..." 

He stood, eyes narrowed and snorted and animatedly interrupted her without a moment of guilt, “That you ended up at a party? Yeah, me neither-Dam’dest thing, just walking and then BAM! Here I am. Strange, huh? We’ll figure out how we got here later. We're leaving." Dean didn’t give Buffy a chance to say another word, he approached her and stood right in front of her, giving her the stare that she understood completely, ‘Get up now and come with me, or I embarrass you.' Buffy didn’t need a verbal invitation. 

"But..." She smiled nervously....Crap, how was she ever gonna get out of this? Connor then noticed that she was going to have to leave, "Buffy, can I give you a call later?" 

"Yeahhh, no. She's going to be too busy being grounded for any calls. Now come on. Party time is over. We're leaving… Now!" 

Dean grabbed her arm pulling her along to the car, and when Buffy opened her mouth to explain, he cut her off before a syllable left her mouth, “Can it.” 

Stay calm, she chided herself, the only way to get Dean to actually listen to her was to wait until he was more willing to listen. Dean glowered at her once, starting up the Impala and driving it toward the road back to the house. 

*~~~*~~~~*

She walked in the house ahead of him and waited till he cleared the door and threw his keys on the table in the hallway before she said a thing, "Will you let me explain...?”

"What's to explain? I toldja not to go to that party and you went. You waited for me to leave, snuck out of the house, and thought you weren't going to get caught. Big change in your plans, huh?" He practically ripped off his jacket in irritation. 

"It wasn’t like that...wasn’t planning on going anywhere, but you left and then Ford called and I was lonely and then got to thinking about that robbery stuff you said and thought it would be better if I was around people then it made sense to go to a place where there were a lot of people and I wasn’t there very long." She pursed her lips "Besides I didn’t really sneak out...." 

"Oh? So you didn't go behind my back, to a party that I told you, you weren't allowed to go to? Is there a new term the kids are calling it these days? And you said you didn't believe in all that robbery crap I told you." 

"Sneaking would imply I hid going out, I walked out the front door in daylight and not to mention, whose to say I wouldn’t have told you when you got home tomorrow morning which why aren’t you still out?" 

"This is not about me, this is about you. I told you to stay home but you went to that party anyway! And what the hell are you talking about, 'daylight'? It's freakin' 9:30 pm!" 

"Its probably because I'm still on California time cause yanno, its still daylight there, and you didn’t technically tell me to stay home, you said, not to go anywhere, but I went somewhere and thought under the circumstances you would think it was okay, since technically you didn’t forbid me to go to the party then you told me scary stuff about thugs and murderers! What did you expect me to do? Sit around and wait till someone tried to break in...?" She gave him her best innocent look and she looked wide eyed as she continued to justify her actions, "Besides, you know I can take care of myself, so there was no point to me being home all alone, and and and...." She trailed off... 

"There is if I TELL you to! And what is not clear about "do not go to that party"? Isn't that enough to tell you do NOT go to that party?!" 

"But why? You never gave me a reason. You don’t let me go anywhere, and Ben's not home, and Lisa wasn’t there and I was bored and didn’t even drink. Had one can of fruit punch and talked to some friends. It’s not like I was doing anything really wrong." 

Dean was so pissed off he couldn’t think straight. This girl was going to be the death of him and not in a good way, he stood stock-still trying to bury his aggravation at her, "You snuck out of the house without my permission to a party that could have had drugs, alcohol, and sex. It most likely did! You think that's not doing something wrong?" 

"So? Its not as if I was taking part in any of that stuff, how did you even know I was there!?" 

"My buddy's nephew was at the party and when he called, he happened to mention you were there, and talking to a bunch of dudes, no less! What did I tell you about that? You know what they all want from girls like you!" 

"Pulease, we were only talking and why would you care? Its not like it interferes with anything here..." 

"Oh, so you're saying you would've actually slept with them?" 

"WHAT! Where did you get that from?! I was saying I only talked to them! Am I forbidden to talk to the opposite sex?" 

"Yeah, actually, you are! There are enough horny douche bags hanging around my house, I don't need anymore!" 

"Ok then, should I stop talking to you now?" She smirked. 

"Don't try getting all smart with me. You know what I mean. You know you're grounded right?" 

"For what? I only went out to a party, didn’t even drink, and didn’t stay for more than an hour. This is all your fault yanno?" Buffy stood and paced back and forth. 

"My fault? MY fault!? How the fuck is this MY fault, huh? Please enlighten me." 

"If you would let me have SOME freedom and stop keeping me in this house like a caged lion, then I wouldn’t feel the need to sneak out to parties to which I only hung out with my friends..." She grimaced and realized that this was the worst excuse she had ever come up with. 

"Oh, really? So giving you a place to live makes you feel like a 'caged lion'? Well, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how cruel I've been to you." he said, sarcastically. 

"So I was right, you and Lisa only think of me as an employee. You do realize even employees get a day off," She crossed her arms, hurt but trying to hide it. 

"When did I say you were an employee? I never said ANYTHING like that! Stop trying to mix up my words into something completely different." 

"Its the only explanation I can come up with. Everything is rosy when I work around the house and take care of Ben, but the minute I want to even go to the mall, its like no, you haveta stay here. Ben wasn’t even here, I haven’t done anything wrong and still I'm not allowed to go anywhere with anybody...explain to me why?" 

"I'm your guardian. I take care of you. And to do that, I have to keep you safe, but I can't do that when you're always wanting to go shopping, the movies or go to parties! You're lucky I'm even letting you out to go to school." 

"Your un-believable...you’re unreasonable, just tell me how long I'm grounded for?" She snorted with arms crossed. 

"I don't know. Until the day I say you're not grounded." 

She narrowed her eyes, "You’re an asshole. Has anyone ever toldja that?" She crossed her arms, "I'm going to bed..." She huffed preparing to go upstairs

"Uh uh. We're not finished yet. Now come back here." 

"What now?" She huffed as he pointed to the chair for her to sit; she rolled her eyes slumping in the chair. 

"I have a few questions to ask you." 

"O-kay..." 

"There were boys there, right?" He gripped his chin in thought, trying to hide the nervous feeling he got from someone messing with her. 

“Duh," She shrugged. 

"Did any of them touch you at all? You know, put their hands on ya?" 

"Touch me? What?! No, of course not! Hugged some guys, but no big, didn’t make out with any of them. Why?" 

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Who were the guys that you hugged, huh?" 

"Why do you need to know?" 

"Because I need to! And didn't I tell you, I'M the one asking the questions? Now answer." 

"Fine, Connor, Ford, and two new guys that I just met, couldn’t remember their names..." 

"4 guys? Really? What the hell were ya thinking?! Did you take any drinks from them?" 

"I never drink an open drink...drank a can of fruit punch.” Buffy added before he asked the obvious question, she knew was coming, “yes it was closed.” That was party basics 101, never accept an unopened drink, never go inside when there’s older guys...what did he think, she was stupid? “When I got it, there were some older guys around, but steered clear of them; they were pretty obviously looking for a hookup..." 

"Exactly. That’s why I toldja to steer clear of those parties. You know all guys want is to get a piece, especially drunk and horny ones." 

"Their not getting into mine," 

He snorted, "Says you. What happens when they try to force themselves on you? What then?" 

"Where do you get this stuff? Why would they? They have lots of willing girls in the house upstairs, hence why I stayed out of the house, and I'm not like the only female there. I've been to much wilder parties, and I was fine then too." 

"You're the new girl. All guys want to see if they can get with the new girl. They go for them and leave the old ones behind. Don't matter if their willing girls or not, they stay away from them to look like one of those sensitive, nice, and lame guys to make girls fall for them." 

"That's not a problem. Guys don’t usually see me like that..." 

"And how do you know what guys think about you?" 

"I dunno, never gave it much thought but there are much prettier girls than me, and most guys avoid me like the plague. Especially Scott Hope, whatever he has told people- guys, steer clear of me..." 

'Good. That bastard passed on my message.' he thought, "Yeah, well, other guys will do anything to get laid. Doesn't matter what anybody says." 

She rolled her eyes, "I don’t understand you. You're happy that no guys find me attractive, gee thanks..." 

"I never said that. Look, I just wanna know how many guys touched you or came onto you." 

"No guys came onto me, and toldja only hugged a couple of my guy friends. Guys don't haveta say your ugly, you can tell, when they whisper then you show up and they almost break their necks to get away, not that it matters anyway, and I'm here to help with Ben. I know that but I figured since he wasn’t here for the weekend, I could go hang with my friends, doesn’t mean I'm gonna do what the other people at the party were doing." 

"Maybe, but I told you to stay the hell home. I told you I didn't care if there WAS a party, I told you NOT to go." 

"When are you gonna ease up? Why do you have such a conniption? Anytime I want to go somewhere, its not like anything you want done around here suffers, I finish all lists given to me, I take care of Ben, and, why do you treat me like I have no rights and haveta get your permission for everything?" 

"Does it really look like I care? MY house, MY rules; don’t really give a damn if you like them or not, you're gonna follow ‘em." 

"Here I was trying to understand you, but you know what? You’re just an asshole, who has to control everything, Fine, employee Buffy would like to go to bed now!" She stood up, arms crossed, fire practically shooting from her eyes. 

"No. We're not finished here. You should know why I'm like this. You snuck out BEHIND MY BACK and went to a party that I told you NOT to go to! AND hung out with those stupid, horny, assholes! That is MORE than enough to be angry!" 

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes, "I'm grounded, I get it. Give me freedom and I wouldn’t haveta sneak out to do anything..." 

"You shouldn't have to sneak out AT ALL! When I tell you not to go, you should listen! I don't even think you deserve the slightest bit of freedom!" 

"Uh, says you...what the hell is your major problem with me? I do mostly what you ask, and I do deserve to go to the mall and shop and go to the movies, but you keep me under house arrest before I even do anything!" 

"Really don't care. Would you rather I keep you in a cage or something, than? Want me to put bars on your window and a padlock on your door? Because I can and I will, if it has to come to that." 

She threw her hands up, "I give up...do whatever you want, you will anyway..." 

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel like you're an employee. I'm just trying to protect you but I can't do that when you're always going to sneak out behind my back." 

"Protect me from what? Having fun? Look I appreciate it okay, but I have been taking care of myself since ...when my mom..." She broke off, "A long time, I don’t feel protected, I feel smothered." 

"Well, now you have someone to take care of you. You don't always have to worry about things." 

Buffy was completely baffled, here they were fighting and him going on and on about her being ungrateful among other things and when she brought up how she could take her of herself, his face actually softened, but he didn’t say anything else just told her it was time for bed. 


	20. Chapter 19 - A Little Touch Of Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close quarters and attitudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance -my beta's program crashed and until she gets this fixed, this chapter is not beta'd for the time being but will be beta'd in the future, Thanks for your understanding.

Chapter 19 A Little touch of Appeal

Buffy was still in her pajamas, and completely bored out of her mind, it was only 6:00 am, and she was literally trying to have a moment to herself. Dean had completely gone overboard with his grounding.   
The house was entirely quiet and she had snuck downstairs to watch television, because Dean had taken her television out of her room. He was so aggravating, he made zero sense, and she wasn’t a bad, as say some teens were, although her dad would dispute that with his last breath.   
Dean watched her constantly, more than anyone she had ever met in her entire life. He claimed it wasn’t her, he didn’t trust but when was the never ending grounding going to come to an end.  
**  
Dean started reading while, he drank some of the coffee he made, maybe it was his imagination, but when Buffy made his coffee, it tasted killer, unlike the swill he usually ingested. But then again he fantasized about the girl daily, serving him in bed, sucking him off, letting him take a little taste of her in more ways then one. He was still pissed off about her little party adventure, she was dam lucky he had arrived before some of those douchbags had tried anything, not that there wouldn’t have been repercussion for the little dicks because nobody was going to be touching his future piece. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave her alone in the future, without some serious safeguards in place.

She had made it halfway downstairs when she had spotted him off the side in the living room, ‘just great’, she got to see him first thing, and did he have to look so perfectly coiffed so early in the morning.

He smirked when he spotted her frowning going across the kitchen floor and making her own coffee, “Don’t you like have anything to do that is somewhere I’m not.”

"Nope. Got nothing to do today, so, might as well use the time I have to stay home and relax. But you're here, so guess that won't be happening."

Maybe she could convince him that her being around him today would be more trouble than it was worth, “I can get out of your way, matter or fact, I'll just give a friend a call see what the what is, So you can relax and take it easy."   
"Ha, not so fast. You thought you could just pull the 'I'll get out of your way and let you relax' number? Nu-uh. Not happening. Forget you were grounded?"

"Come on it’s been three weeks, surely that’s long enough...besides, this way, its good for everyone, I'm elsewhere, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense." Buffy paced back and forth, aggravated that she didn't seem to be gaining any ground in convincing Dean of giving her back her freedom.

"No. No it doesn't. Why would I do that? I'm not letting you out of my sight so you can go and do something stupid. And just for the record, you're still grounded." Dean face was neutral in response to Buffy’s pleas. He really was enjoying her, if she only knew how much fun these little conversations were with her.

"Yes it does, come on you said it yourself, you can’t relax while I'm around so in a way, it’s better for you," She conveniently glossed over about him saying she was still grounded.

"Nah, I actually think it's better if you stay. Could use someone to cook me some lunch and dinner."

Buffy fought herself from groaning, "Okay how bout this, make you some dinner then I get out of your hair, give Charlie a call, maybe go see a movie, that way, you get your dinner and peace and quiet, everybody wins."

 

"Hmmm....nahh. Why? What's wrong with my company? Come on! We'll have lots of fun! We could paint each other's nails and braid each others hair; well I could just braid your hair. And! We can have pillow fights!" 

"But Dean you're only punishing yourself and I like you way to much to let you do that, so come on you work so hard and you really deserve that quiet time, let me help you...for a change by getting out of your way."

"No, I'd really like it if you'd stay here and keep me company. I'm having second thoughts and I think you should stay here. Don't wanna be all by my lonesome."

"But you deserve time to yourself, don’t feel bad about sending me out to the movies, come on, it’s not fair to you."

"No it's not fair to....to you that I have to send you away to have some time alone and relax. So, come on. We can watch a movie here."

She frowned, looked like she was gonna have to be more crafty. “Dean you have to think of yourself for a change, you always are thinking of others, let me do this for you, let me go to the movies and give you a chance to unwind, drink a beer, invite some friends over.”

"I don't really want company especially my friends. They're all rowdy and will make too much noise. But I haven't had enough time to spend with you yet and I feel bad, but now's our chance to catch up."

"Come on Dean, its okay, my feelings are not hurt, it’s not fair for you to be stuck with me..."

"I'm not 'stuck with you'. I'm telling you to stay and hang with me. Besides, you're still grounded. So what better way to spend that time at home then with each other?"

"It’s been three weeks, when is it gonna end?"

"Not until I know you're NOT gonna to sneak out anymore."

"If you'd let me go places, wouldn’t haveta sneak,” She mumbled, “Nothing I say is gonna change your mind is it?"

"Nope. So you can stop trying." Dean had to fight hard not to smile, her trying to convince him to let her go anywhere, was down right adorable, not that it was gonna happen, but he admired her tenacity.

Buffy sighed, and leaned on her arm, "Fine then, what do you want to eat, so I can cook your dinner and go to bed."

"Anything on the menu. Something big. Oh! And desert! And some sides too!"

"Really, is this part of my punishment???"

 

"Maybe it is. Or maybe I'm just hungry. Either way, I want a big feast waiting for me on the table."

 

"I am not your slave, you know, at no point was I told to cater to you, just Ben..." She folded her arms.

"True but Ben isn't here. So, I'll substitute him. Now get cracking! I'm hungry!"

She huffed returning to the kitchen, then an evil grin got on her face, oh this would surely put in his place, She returned ten minutes later, with a big bowl of popcorn and a tray...and sat it in front of Dean, "There's you feast, happy." She filled the tray with a large bowl of popcorn, a pickle, a cheese sandwich, and a glass of milk with a bowl of dry cereal and a banana, "Enjoy," she prepared to walk away, smacking her hands together, in fake dusting them off. 

"Hey! I wanted something home-made!"

"It is homemade and has all your basic food groups, "You have corn(popcorn) the milk group cheese, milk, grains, wheat bread used for your cheese sandwich, and a pickle another vegetable and last but not least a banana for desert...so it covers everything." she smiled smugly.

"1. A pickle is a fruit. Not a vegetable. And 2. I wanted something warm and meaty. Not...THIS!"

"Well see then you also got two deserts to choose from plus you got two sides, and I can put some sandwich meat on your cheese sandwich, and warm it that should take care of the warm and meaty."

"Nope. I don't want this. I want something that was made in THAT kitchen!” He pointed back to the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen, “and that was cooked on THAT oven. Now, go!" 

"Fine you big baby...." Buffy went to the kitchen and started to move around, pulling pans out etc, Dean was such a pain in the ass, she wanted to go out, so not only was she stuck with him, she had to make him dinner too, Her life sucked big time...She bustled and had chicken in the oven, and mashed potatoes and corn on the stove cooking, and she checked out a couple cabinets and spotted some ingredients for cookies, Ben liked chocolate chip cookies so she could just make enough to please pain in her ass, and have some left for Ben. Instead of going back into the living room, she sat at the counter as she placed the rolls on the tray to warm once everything got ready. 

 

"Helloo. Is my food ready yet? I'm starrvviinnngg!" he whined, coming into the kitchen

"Really, I've only been in here, thirty minutes, unless you want raw chicken, which be my guest, a home cooked meal takes time, go back in the living room and I'll let you know when its ready..."

"No, I got bored. Nothing to watch on TV right now. I'll just sit here with you."

" its bad enough, I'm stuck at home on a Friday night and cooking after going to school and everything else all week, the least you can do is let me bask in my misery."

"Alone? Nah, that would be too mean, so I'll sit here and bask in your misery with you." he gave her a wide smile

 

She sighed heavily, "Are you on like some kind of mission to drive me crazy, if so, you’re about five years too late..."

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad to hang around with, am I? We can have much fun if you'd just lose that attitude of yours."

"My attitude...I'm on house arrest for only sneaking out once and technically there was no sneaking, I walked out the front door in broad daylight and people saw me, sneaking would imply I tried to hide it, and I didn’t do anything but talk to people but I have been on lockdown for three weeks, even prisoners get time off for good behavior...and now to top it off, I have to cook dinner for you...and I don’t mind so much the cooking but you could’ve asked nicer, and if I'm not a big enough freak, I stay home more than a home schooled student..." Buffy muttered and added, "My social life is on a serious decline and it’s your fault."

"Hey. Don't blame me because you're no fun. And you're not a freak. You know, if you wanted to go out, all you had to do was ask..."

She sat down on the counter and gave a half smile, "It’s not your fault, I'm a freak all on my own, it’s just my mood has been seriously harshed by some bitca."

"A what? Never mind. Listen, you're not a freak. If you're a freak then that means, so am I. We're both home on a Friday night with nothing to do and no-one to keep us company besides each other."


	21. Chapter 20 Monkey Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (another Chapter unbet'd ) no summary for this chapter

Dean’s day had been long; he had to go to a meeting with the planners for the downtown center that was in the process of being built. It felt like one thing after another needed his immediate attention. 

His company was fairly big with different groups working in different parts of the state; he had capable people running all of the different work crews, so it was only necessary for him to go to occasional meetings. (This being one of those times) He went to work to oversee things out of boredom until Buffy moved in; since then he’d been frequently absent to monitor his new houseguest. She was aggravating but crafty so if left alone too long, she would certainly get into something or some guy would get into her, and he had firmly decided that would not be happening on his watch, and the fact she was going to be his, also made him overprotective. 

He came in the door, noticing the extreme quiet of the house, no video games playing, and no loud television. No Buffy, and No Ben. He smelled at least five different perfumes and it was clear, none of them were Buffy. What he did see, made him pause and question in his head, what was going on. He spotted a couple of his playmates in the living room, chatting amongst themselves and made a beeline to the kitchen where he spotted Lisa pouring herself a glass of wine.

"What's going on here?"

"The get together you said you wanted last week, Faith, Nina and me thought you might like some relaxation since its been a little while since we’ve had fun together."

"Where's Ben and Buffy?" He glanced around, and held his voice even, though inside he was panicking where the hell his future piece had gone off to, and where Ben was, the last thing he wanted was Ben to be exposed to these tramps. They were great to fuck, but Ben was too important to be around these kinds of people.

“We never have Ben here on party nights and didn't think Buffy should be here either, so they’re spending the night at some friends, Ben went to Spikes house and Buffy is staying at one of her school-friends houses."

Dean knew Ben being at Spike’s, he was better guarded than fort Knox, but the idea that Buffy was not here, or where he knew she was made him slightly irritated "Yo-you let Buffy out of the house?"

"Of Course, I didn't think she'd ready to be privy about what happens when we have special parties, do you?"

"Hell no, but why didn't you send her to Spike's?"

"She asked if she could spend the night at a friends, didn’t see a problem with it, don’t worry she said she'd call if there’s a problem."

"You weren't supposed to let her out of the house. You could have taken this to a motel room or something!" He snapped, completely angry Buffy was not under his thumb and worried as hell, he didn’t know what she was doing.

"You said you wanted a get-together, we’ve never used a hotel Dean, why would that even cross my mind?” Lisa questioned, not noticing they way Dean had referred to the party as her thing and not a -we thing, “Don’t you, want us to help you relax?” She then realized Dean’s over protectiveness was rearing its head, “Buffy and Ben are fine, she was more than happy to go to her friends and it gives you plenty of time to play." She smiled up at Dean.

"You can't just let her out of the house whenever she wants to, Lisa.” Dean started to pace, back and forth, throwing his hands up in aggravation, “She wasn't allowed to leave the house and you just let her leave without even telling me" Dean stood in front of Lisa, his eyes trained on her, unable to say the real reason he was angry about the situation.

"Dean, I know your super protective of all of us, but she’ll be fine, they both will, and Spike and Dru said they both could come over, but Buffy asked if she could go hang out at her friends, and I didn’t see the big deal as long as she was gone, you didn’t want her here did you?"

"Of course, don’t want her or Ben around these whores, should’ve cleared it with me first… Shouldn't have let her out, who knows what she’s doing?" His mind already spinning off in all kinds of directions of what and who she was with and whether he should march out that door and go search for her.

"She gave me the number of the place she was staying," Lisa walked over to the fridge pointed to a slip of paper held by one of the happy animal magnets. She watched Dean’s face trying to figure out his mood, he had wanted this party, had specifically told her she needed to set it up, and had told her weeks earlier. Buffy coming to live with them made them postpone the get-together. He had never referred to their party friends as sluts. She was never one to question him. As far as she was concerned Dean's word was law and his needs or wants always came first. She would never go against his wishes if it came to that but she was confused as to why he seemed so upset, “You wanted the party right?"

Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he needed to reign in his temper, no one needed to know about his plans for Buffy, certainly not her aunt, otherwise it may become to obvious with his intentions, and that would not do for his future prospects.“Fine, could use something to take my mind off things. But where is that number she gave you?"

Lisa pulled the slip of paper off the fridge, "Here, should I tell the girls to go upstairs and wait?"

"Yeah. You guys go upstairs and wait for me. I'll be up in a second."

She gave Dean a genuine smile," No problem." She went in the other room speaking to the three females and then nodded in Dean's direction as they trailed upstairs waiting for him.  
**  
Dean was beyond relaxed, three women had definitely taken the edge off his irritation, and they definitely had skills. He grinned to himself, walking over to the counter, where he had laid the number of where Buffy was, he picked it up and dialed. Before he could say anything, a young male voice answered, sounded like moon doggy from one of the old ‘Beach Blanket Bingo’, reruns. "Yo, what’s up?"

"Who’s this?"

"Brice man,” Brice paused, "If you’re looking for my parents, won’t be back till later..."

"No. No, I'm looking for a Buffy Summers? She there?"

"You mean, Charlie's hot lil blonde friend?" He whistled.

"What’d you say?" he said, through clenched teeth

"That girl is smoking hot, hold on. See if they’re still here..."

Dean tapped his fingers on the counter, trying to reign in his aggravation and attempting to keep himself calm, he heard muffled voices, "This is Buffy..."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Talking to you on the phone..."

"I meant over there!"

"Spending the night...why are you calling?"

 

"To see why you're spending the night! Toldja not supposed to leave this house?" 

"Yes, but my aunt told me - needed to be elsewhere ‘cause you guys had friends coming over, hence why I’m here instead of there, is that all you wanted?"

"No, that's not all I wanted. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"Uh no...I gotta go, thanks for calling to check on me...have fun with your friends..."

"Buffy!! Don't you dare hang up on m-" He looked at the phone in his hand, practically snarling he punched in the number, the cords on his neck practically busting out.

"Yo, Brice here..."

“Buffy there?"

"Nah man, she left like two seconds ago, her and Charlie went with she said, Ford, or Connor something to the movies and out to eat...want me to give her a message when they come back?"

"No. It's fine. Thanks." He hung up, he was going to kill her, but first he needed to find her, the good thing was there were only two possibilities of where she could see a movie. He hoped she enjoyed herself because she would be lucky if she was able to see the light of day when he was finished grounding her.

**  
It hadn’t taken much effort to find her, the good thing about small towns, was their simplicity. There was a the movie palace on main street and the cinema at the mall, she was lucky that he was so relaxed otherwise he would’ve snagged her as soon as he spotted her at the refreshment counter. But he gave her a few minutes before he quietly made his way down the aisle, the movie was almost over, and he spotted the two bastards sitting near her. He wanted to throttle her. Looked like maybe she had spotted him, because she was scooted down in the seat, as if he couldn’t find her, it was almost cute. He had a seat behind her, and smirked, “I can see you." 

She huffed sliding up further, "Oh Dean hi, I didn’t know you were gonna be here, I thought you had company..."

"Don't try to make things about me. Come on, wanna talk to you outside."

She groaned, she looked to her friends, "Uh be back in a bit..." She drug her feet then followed Dean to the candy counter. “Before you say anything, I had permission- I was supposed to stay out..."

"Didn't get permission from ME. You didn't ask nor tell ME that you were going out or to a friend's house and what the fuck was with you hanging up on me?"

"It was a bad connection. Why should I need permission from you, isn’t permission from Lisa just as good, I mean she told me you were gonna have some friends over and told me to find something to do, so I did and your mad because I did what I was supposed to, if anything you should be proud, that I’m only going to the movies, when they are so many other things I could be doing..."

"Like WHAT? Enlighten me what other things you could be doing right now?"

"No, cause then you'll get madder; I just wanna finish my movie, so now you know where I am, you can go back to your party or get together and I will talk to you tomorrow." Buffy started to march back into the theater when Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"I don’t think so, princess, we’re going home. NOW."

"Why can't I can't just disappear,” She groaned, trying to reason with Dean, “Charlie's parents are expecting me back tonight and my stuff is over there, and not to mention, its rude to just leave your friends because someone wants to keep you on permanent lockdown, I haven’t even had dinner yet, not to mention should you really be leaving your guests at home because you needed to know where I was, and don’t wanna."

"You can call Charlie's parents when we get home, you can get your stuff tomorrow, you can say goodbye to your friend's, you can have dinner AT HOME and my guests are already gone."

She scoffed, "You never let me have any fun, you just left your guests because you wanted to know where I was, jeesh will the overprotecto crap ever stop?"

"They left, because we were done...talking. Now say goodbye to your little friends and let’s leave."

She scoffed once again, "If I don't."

"Just hurry your ass up or else we'll just leave with no goodbye."

She rolled her eyes but left and returned a few minutes later, "You’re definitely ruining any chance of a social life I might have."

"I should care, why? Let’s get going."

"You wouldn’t, you can have parties and friends, but apparently Buffy is forbidden any type of social gathering what so ever, so if you get to have a party, what do I get?"

"What do you mean 'what do you get'? You don't get crap! You already went to your friend's house and went to the movies, what more do you want?"

"I didn’t even get to finish the movie, I was supposed to spend the night, why are you sucha killjoy?"

"No reason. Just am. Now stop talking and let’s get in the car."

Buffy snorted and slammed the car door and just glared at Dean, "You’re an ass."

"And you're a brat but you don't see me blurting it out whenever I feel like it."  
Dean didn’t show it but inside he was smiling, she was pissed as usual but for some unknown reason, it gave him a little victory when she was mad.


	22. Chapter 21- I've Got You Under My Skin

Chapter 21 I got you under my skin.

Buffy went down the stairs, hoping since it was early maybe Dean was out of the house, then maybe she could go to Charlie’s and get her things, he was really irritating and he seemed to hone in on anything she did. She stuck close to the wall, trying to keep the stairs from creaking, when she reached the bottom, she gave a sigh of relief. The house was quiet, and maybe she would be able to sneak out without her personal warden. She walked stealthily around the corner; she spotted him and tried to not make a noise as she walked by the kitchen.  
"Morning."

She practically growled, "Don't you ever sleep?" 

"'Course I do. Just not when I know you're planning on sneaking out."

 

"I wasn’t sneaking out, I was gonna go get my things and didn’t want to disturb anybody, so since your here, and you know, I'm gonna go do that."

"Let me grab my keys." He made a move off the chair to go with her, and sat finished off his coffee.

"No, that’s okay, I mean, you got things to do on this lovely Saturday morning and its so beautiful outside, I think I could really use the fresh air, to wake me up, so gonna go get that done and then be back in a bit....so later." She tried to move to the living room and grab her jacket before he caught up with her.

"I told you that we're BOTH going to get your things, so that's what we're going to do."

"No," she placed her hands on her hips, "You've done enough thank you very much and embarrassed me enough, I'll be lucky if anyone ever asks me out again..."

"Who asked you out? Was it Angelus' kid? Tell me!"

Buffy smacked herself in the head, because of her bad wording he was gonna go over macho protecto again, "No, not really it was a friend date, you know where a couple friends go somewhere together in a non date environment."

"It's still a date in my book. Now, who asked you out on this 'friend date'?"

"Why, even if someone did ask me out, I wouldn’t tell you because then you'd probably board up the windows and doors..."

"If you don't tell me, then I'll just have to find out by myself."

 

" I toldja no date was involved last night, Ford called Charlie and Connor asked to come along and we went to see a movie, and I still had permission to go, I don’t know why you were so overly last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My aunt gave me permission to go out and have fun, she told me you had some old friends coming over and that I might be uncomfortable being here with a bunch of strangers, and I needed to be elsewhere, and then she asked me if I wanted to go to Spike and Dru's since don’t know them - opted to go to my friends house, and to honest the closest I got to being asked out was Charlie’s older brother asking when I turned 18?"

"Bastard! gonna kill him! And I don't care if you had Lisa's permission, you need to ask me! You can't just leave without me knowing anything!" 

"Why? I left a number, what’s it gonna take for me to have a life, outside these walls?"

"Oh, like a stupid number is going to do anything! You need to ask me and wait to see if I give you permission. Not just go out whenever you like. And you should be thankful that I'm letting you go to school! If you don't, then I guess we'll just have to home school you. Is that what you’d like?"

"You wouldn't! Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because you're acting ungrateful! So something like home-schooling seems like a good idea since you don't really appreciate the fact that you DO go outside the walls of this 'prison'."

Her mouth dropped open, "ungrateful for what? I told you I'm thankful for everything you and Lisa have done for me, but you don't let me go anywhere, Ben is allowed to go more places than me..., you are never gonna bend on anything, so I’m gonna go back to bed, at least that’s one place I can go where its peaceful."

"Would you like the door taken off of that as well?"

"So now you wanna take my door, why not just put me in the living room with a shower curtain so you can watch me 24/7?"

"Is that what you want? Because I'll do it."

"Seriously??? You’re unbelievable; I just don’t get what you want from me?"

 

"Nothing! What would make you think I want something from you?" He snapped it definitely didn’t want her to know, his future plans for her; it was too damn soon for that.

“You’re not happy with anything I do; thought maybe there might be some reason you’re like this with me?"

“Don’t like it when you don't listen to me. Think you can do whatever you please and it pisses me off."

"Well if you were more reasonable with some of your rules, then maybe I would listen, but you have to control every little thing...I'll call Charlie and ask if she can just bring my stuff by, since your highness has put me on house arrest."

"I never said that. Just said that I would be coming with you to pick up your things, there you go again with the 'not listening' thing."

"Whatever, if your not gonna let me go by myself then I'll just ask her to bring it here, will that satisfy you..."

"Whatever. Doesn't matter, either way. What doya have planned today? Clean?"

"I was gonna go lay out on the roof if it got warm enough," she shrugged but if you need me to do something just tell me." She crossed her arms, Dean rattled her so much and part of it was because she was attracted to him and that was a big no -no.

"Lay out? Like, with clothing on or off?"

"Well have a bikini, or if I need to I can always improvise with panties and no shirt."

"Noo. No, no, no, no and no. I don't want you up there without clothing or in a bikini." 

"But it’s the roof, no one can see me up there...fine I'll just wear band aids and a towel

"How about you just not go up there at all?"

"Okay what’s the problem with me being on the roof, 1. There’s no one up there, 2. I’m at home, and you can't complain about that, would you rather I do it in the backyard?"

"I'd rather you not do it at all. You've only been here for a few months, Buffy. You don't know how many perverts are out there looking for a good eye full. And now that you're here, that's exactly what they expect and you're just going to give it to them."

"Huh? Perverts, who would look for someone on a roof to sun themselves, honestly I don't know where you get your ideas, then where can I wear it if not up there?"

"Nowhere. There is NOWHERE to wear your little skimpy bikini. Unless you'd wanna walk around the house in it, then that's fine by me."

"Why would I walk around the house, couldn’t the perverts peek in the windows..."

"No. They better not. But from what I'm told, they're all too scared to come close to my house."

Buffy couldn’t help it, she laughed, "You can come up with the most off the wall, excuses, I have ever heard," She pushed herself away from the wall, she had been leaning on, "So what is it you wanted me to do, if there’s nothing, I'm going back to bed then."

"Not that I can think of. And why were you laughing? I was serious! I'm really scary, you know."

“you act as if there are perverts just waiting for me to take any of my clothes off, news flash I'm not the only female in town and I seriously doubt there’s anybody that’s worried about where I'm sunning myself..."

"Ha. That's a joke. They are always waiting for something good to look at and jack off too. ALWAYS. Which is why I'm trying to keep you safe and away from them."

“can take care of myself you are aware, maybe I will just havta prove it to you, so you can let me go places, by myself."

"Do you really believe that'll happen? Haven't you learned anything? I'm not letting you out, EVER."

"So you want to keep me in your house away from everybody till I turn 18, is that the idea?"

"18? Who said anything about 18?"

“Ill be legal and you won’t be able to tell me what to do?"

"Ha. Like I'm going to just let you leave the house. Not likely."

"Hello, legal can pretty much do what I want."

"What? So you would just leave Ben here and take off?"

"No of course not, but this rule thing better ease up or I may have to find a small apartment nearby."

"So you're saying if I don't lose some of the rules, you'll take off?"

"That’s not taking off; besides, I'm only 16; hello, got two more years before I can do anything at least according to you."

"Whatever. We'll talk more about it when that time actually comes. Now are we going to get your things or what?"

"No, toldja I'll just have Charlie drop them off, or maybe Brice can do it, he was really nice..." 

"That stupid, air-headed, college boy? Hell no, he's not coming to my house. We either pick your damn things up or Charlie brings them over."

"Brice was very nice, I mean he complimented my outfit last night and told me how pretty I was...maybe I will let him know when I turn 18."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You gonna call him to let him know you're legal or something?" 

"Just wanted to get a rise out of you," Buffy laughed, "Jeesh you are seriously wound too tight..."

"Shut up. That wasn't even fucking funny."

"It was too me, I mean I know your protective of everyone who lives in your house, but you seriously don't need to worry, You keep it up, your gonna end up gray way too young."

"Yeah, right. I'm too good-looking to age or get gray hair. Unlike, someone I know..." he shot her a look

"Me, are you accusing me of going premature gray, I'm only 16?"

"I didn't say RIGHT NOW, but when you're my age, I'm betting you will. I mean, the other day I thought I saw a single gray hair on your head."

"Okay, you wanna be cruel now, gotcha, I think I will go on the roof, for awhile and make sure I don’t have any gray, anywhere," She turned from Dean ready to stroll out of the room.

"Hey! You do that and I won't hesitate to rip that door off its hinges."

"What? You said I had a gray hair, better find it before it spreads..." 

"Fine, you can have fun with that while you're at home school."

“you can’t even take a joke, why are you such an ass?"

"Don't know. It's just a part of me."

She shook her head, her loose ponytail swinging, "Yeah, we'll if you were a little nicer maybe I'd be more willing to listen."

"Ha, I AM nice to you. You should see me when I'm angry."

She quirked an eyebrow, "And here I thought that you stayed mad when it had to do with me." She shrugged, “tend to have that affect for some reason on most men."

"You see? That's what makes me want to lock you in your room until you're fifty. And I bet that's exactly what you want."

“I mean I piss most guys off, or at least the ones in charge, must be my personality."

"Yeah, it must be. You were born annoying."

"Says the guy who drags me out of the move theater..."

"That was nothing. I could do a lot worse."

"I'll bet, well, I'm still going back to bed, so you can sit here and think of other ways to irritate me."

"Yeah, yeah. Go away before you give me another headache."

She walked up the stairs, Dean watching her as she went, shouting back, “I give you headaches, guess where you give me pain?”


	23. Chapter 23- Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (un-beta'd)

Chapter 22 Hot blooded

He hadn’t heard a peep from her in the last couple hours, he would’ve known if she had slipped out, but bearing that he didn’t like to leave her on her own for long. Who knew what she’d get into? He trudged up the stairs, being stealthy in hopes that he could catch her off guard. He cautiously opened the door, and slipped inside, he heard the radio playing softly, and then he spotted the open window. He approached the window and peered out. To say he was caught off guard would’ve been an understatement; there was the girl of his dreams, the sexy, lithe creature he had painted into many of his fantasies, wearing only a string bikini and nothing else. he took a moment to wistfully smile at the image and his body answered the call of lust in only seconds, then he remembered she was also on the roof, where that pervert Harris could spot her in all her glory as well.

He knocked on the window loudly to gain her attention, and she pushed up her sunglasses on her head and frowned, “What?”

"What the hell are you doing up there?!" 

"You told me to stay upstairs, still grounded, there’s No TV, so decided to improvise and sunbathe..." She pulled her glasses back down and was ready to roll over.

"Yeah, I told you to stay upstairs, in your room! Not out here, practically naked to everyone in the neighborhood!" 

"Hello, technically, I’m in my room, this window leads directly there, and no one knows I'm up here, but if you keep yelling they will," She sat up, the front of her bikini loose in the back. "You need to leave so I can tan the front." 

"Uh, what you need to be doing is getting your ass inside the house! And what did I tell you?! There are a bunch of perverts! Anyone of them can be taking pictures of you or something! Is that what you want?" 

She blinked her eyes at him, "My tan will be uneven if I come in now, I was gonna cover up my nips, and again, no one knows I'm up here, but if you keep it up, they will." 

Dean was caught up in a mini-porno playing in his head, of Buffy and Him and…he snapped himself out of it, irritated by her stubbornness and his extreme horniness. "They'd know anyway! You're on top of the fucking roof! Now get inside before even more people see you!" 

"No! This is all I can do; remember grounded, besides why are you up here, I didn’t go anywhere..." She rolled her eyes. 

"You were too quiet, so I came up to check on you and this is what I find!" He splayed his hand in emphasis. 

“didn’t leave the house, the roof is a part of the house, are you gonna let me finish sunbathing or not?" She grumbled, 'should’ve just done it naked hours ago, then you couldn’t do anything.'  


"Like hell! I'm not just gonna let you stay up here like that! And in public! Move your ass down from there and get in the house!" 

Her mouth dropped open and she cursed under her breath, "Why don't you ever leave me alone, I wasn’t bothering you... actually enjoying myself, what do you have like a fun radar that knows when I'm enjoying myself...funsucker." 

"Real mature. Now if you're done pouting about it, I'm waiting for you to get inside the house already." 

"Can you like go, I’m not completely covered."  


"Oh, so you have no problem, lying like that, outside, but all of a sudden you get shy? Humph. Just get up and get back inside the house." 

She rolled her eyes, reaching around to tie the bikini in place, almost loosing it in the process, she then frowned at him, but gathered up her things, "Fine," She crawled forward backing into the open window, and dangling for a moment on the sill, which gave Dean a up close and personal view of her back. He spotted the inked intricate pattern across her lower back. 

"When the hell did you get a tattoo?"He moved closer to inspect the delicate lines barely able to hold back his hands from touching and tracing the pattern with his fingers. 

"What?" She glanced at her back, "Oh, had that for awhile...are you gonna back up so I can come the rest of the way in?" 

"How long of a while...?" 

"Before I came here...like a couple years ago," She shot him a sarcastic expression, still waiting for him to move. 

"Why'd you get that one?" 

"I wanted Tweety- bird, but Pike told me, I'd be regretting that when I got older, he was right, the cross has all those little designs in it, and if you look close enough, my name is in the middle...are we done discussing my tattoo?" 

"Huh. Really...?” 

"Yeah..."She huffed, and moved further inside, his nose almost right on top of her lower back, when she scooted, he shot her an irritated look, "Do wanna let me come inside..." 

"Whatever. Oh, and who is this Pike person?" 

She finally made her way inside the bedroom, laying the towel over her chair and going over to her dresser to pull out some clothes, "Huh, oh Pike was a guy; I used to have a serious jonsing for." 

"What? You still talking to him?" 

"Pike, no...Its one of those stories of girl likes older guy, but older guy is interested in friend, it was back in LA." 

"Oh. Well, his loss. Now, I better not see you doing anything like that anymore, on the roof, ya hear me? Who knows how many people got some pictures of you now?" 

"No one got pictures of me, anyways, what’s it matter..." She shrugged, "Guess I'll take a nap since I'm not allowed to do pretty much anything now..." 

"And how do I know you're not just gonna go back out there, once I leave huh?" 

"You don't, but still need you to leave, so I can dress, what now, do I haveta stay in your eyesight the rest of the day??" 

"Yeah, actually, that would probably work best for me. And what's stopping you from putting clothes on? Just put them on!" "Not that I'm complaining about the view, cause I really wouldn't mind you walking around in that..." 

"Funny." Buffy answered, "Fine, I'll go the restroom and change." When he raised his eyebrow, she added, "There's no windows, so can't escape." 

"Fine, whatever. Doesn't mean I won't think you're planning something though...." 


End file.
